


Collected Drabbles

by ravendell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Drabbles, Florist Newt, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maze Guardian & Maze Runner, Secret Admirer, Truth or Dare, photographer percival, pizza place
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/ravendell
Summary: 纯粹是想写年轻人之间的谈情说爱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 骑士！Percival，皇族！Newt  
> 看完圣殿春秋后整个人都不好了，想污Jack，想写皇室au（第一次写，bug都是我的）。

“你知道，你去了会没命的。”

 

Percival瞥了眼依傍着他的男人，那副忧虑的模样实在是叫他不忍狠心拒绝。实话说了一遍又一遍，他的王子仍旧不吃这套，但他别无他法，只好将那句说烂在嘴边的话语再次拎出。“这是我的任务，Newt。”

 

“为什么你对Theseus百依百顺，我的命令却总是不听？”Newt的眼神黯淡了些许。Percival伸出手，把依偎在他脖颈的姜黄色脑袋捧起，被迫让那位比他高几公分的王子垂下眼睫注视他。

 

“Theseus是我的王，他是提出命令的那方，而我是遵从他的那方。”那双橄榄色的双眸倒映着Percival的专注，执着，以及深不可测的爱恋。他勾起嘴角抬起头，主动凑到那只泛着微红的耳边低声呢喃。

 

“但你，Newt，你是我的爱。这两种性质是不同的。”

 

说罢，他趁Newt的耳根以肉眼可见的速度涨红之前，在上边落下轻吻。“我不会离开你，我还会回来。”那掺杂着情欲的磁性嗓音几近要将Newt的最后防线击溃，但这次不行，这次是例外——

 

“Theseus也是这么忽悠我。他从未归家。”

 

Percival见那王子突然沉默着别开视线，他脸上的笑容也随之淡了下去。Newt一直对Theseus的事情很敏感，他向来都是清楚的。

 

说起来，Percival已经很久没上过战场了。从他被皇室收养的那一刻起，他便承担起了对这片土地、这群人民与这个国家的责任，即便他是个美洲人。而他们也没看错人，Percival确实有领导和作战方面的天赋。他的忠心耿耿成功博得了共他出生入死的战友兼国王继承人的Theseus，以及所有英格兰人民的信任。也正因如此，新国王继承父业后，他第一时间便是将自己最信任的人安排给自己的幼弟。

 

Theseus让Percival守在Newt身边的目的，不仅仅是要他照料对方的生活起居和安全问题。他见到Newt的第一眼，他便深知Theseus的目的。这个情绪多变且性情敏感的王子需要一个有经验的人教他学习待人处事，而Percival平日里的稳重和冷静足以向他的王证明他能胜任这个角色。

 

他教他学防身术，教他护理植物，教他如何驾驶。Percival不只一次发现比起触碰刀具，Newt更愿意呆在温室里培育那些花花草草。或许战争英雄的名号只适合Theseus，而以柔克刚的特点只适合Newt，Percival时常会这么想。

 

Percival是Newt最优秀的导师，也是Newt最愿意亲近的人。这个愿意为Scamander皇室付出一切的男人甚至较之前照顾Newt的老管家还要称职尽心。然而，那些超出了照顾的触碰，以及那些超出了关心的呵护，想必全是个人意愿所为。

 

年幼的Newt没去多想，只是恣意享受着如是这般的快乐。曾几何时，Newt发现对方朝他投来的每一个目光，似乎都意味着什么更深的含义。他希望这不是错觉，而当自己也怀揣着那种说不清道不明的感情回望对方时，他坚信这不是错觉。

 

“我真的不能再失去任何人了，Percy。”

 

父母早逝，远在战火硝烟之地的Theseus是他唯一的牵挂。Newt固然想念他的兄长，说到底，谁不会为一个常年在外的亲人担忧？可一个优秀的领袖会将国家和子民的利益放于最高位，继而将家庭放于次位。这些道理，Newt都是理解的——Percival教他理解的。

 

如今Theseus需要支援，Percival必定是首要人选。而Newt也不再是那个遇事就哭着找妈妈的孩子了，他依已经成年，那份不成熟早已埋葬在了他触不可及的地方。

 

“我一直都在，我这次只是暂时离开。”

 

其实Percival一早就该回沙场，只是Newt的留恋挽住了他，令他迟迟不舍离去。所以，他们迟早都会分离，如今Theseus的催促令即为那颗一触即发的石块，敲响了让他们告别的警钟。此刻要谈不撒手，想必是天方夜谭。

 

但不知为何，就像早些年前的那种难以言喻的感情催促他快将恋歌唱出口那般，有种预感在他的耳畔旁哭诉Percival将会一去不回。

 

“我知道你在骗我。”Percival怔怔地望着那把倏然抵在他脖颈处的小刀，脑子里浮现的第一件事却是他教出了个好徒弟。这一点值得表扬，待会他要给Newt一点甜头，他想着，完全忘了自己的生命还受到对方威胁的事实。

 

“你不会回来的，对吗？”Percival不必去看也知道对方此刻是什么表情，他怕瞥一眼后自己建筑了十几年的稳固城墙会在一刹间夷为平地。

 

身为一名有抱负的士兵，Percival一早就清楚自己总有一天要回归战场。他不想让Newt伤心，却又更不想让人民失望——不为国捐躯，怎能圆满遗念。

 

“我不知道，我不知道Newt。”他叹了口气，“就像没有人能预见未来，我只能期望这次杀戮的地方不会是我的墓地。”

 

“所以你还是要去吗？即便你无法担保你能毫发无伤的回来见我？”软糯的声线染上了不适宜的哭腔，脆弱得令人心碎。Newt无声地弯下头，用额头抵着Percival的。对方迟迟没回话，大抵是默认了。

 

良久，Newt再次开口，这一次的语气坚定了许多。“我知道我无法阻止你，你比我还倔强。Theseus大概是知道这一点才让你照顾我的。”上一秒还被用作挟人命的利器下一秒便被丢在了一旁，他痴痴地笑，鼻息喷吐在脸颊的热度同时温暖了Percival的心。

 

“我会为你而战，也会为你而归。”对于出生在战争年代的他们而言，如是话语无疑能替代任何形式的我爱你。爱慕成了爱恋，憧憬成了索求，呢喃成了情话——这一切的一切到底是何时开始，又是如何形成的，他们无从知晓。

 

Newt的手指抚过他的肩头，柔软的触感代替锋利的刀刃挽上了颈部。年轻的王子还是不适合与残暴扯上关系，他心念着，从Newt的唇边窃走了一个吻。鼻尖蹭过鼻尖，摩擦出了情火。

 

Percival的双手在悄无声息间爬上了Newt的腰脊，乘着对方闭上双眼加深热吻的趋势，他在那几声惊呼划破寂静之前，将毫无防备的王子推倒在沙发上，从而让两人的位置和主导权产生天翻地覆的转变。

 

“看来，你的突袭还没学到位啊，Newt。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU，一群青年玩真心话大冒险，傻白甜。

 

诚然，Percival是个有原则的人，但让一个有原则的人在所有人的面前——即便那群人都闭着眼——和在场任意一个人接吻，这确实是有些难度的。

 

当Credence从那叠大冒险的卡纸中抽出那张罪恶的红色卡纸，并用微弱的声线呢喃着上边写着的要求时，Percival当场就想给他的新室友翻一个大大大白眼，外加两个中指——不，是四个，如果他的脚趾也可以竖中指。

 

“Graves先生……请您找一个人和您接吻10秒钟。”

 

瘦弱的男人又重复了一次卡片上的要求。像是在讥讽他也有如是下场，Credence着重强调的敬语如针刺扎破了他的耳朵，逆耳得很。“我们都会闭上眼，您不必担心隐私问题。”Credence继而补充道。

 

或许是因为Percival平时要求他的室友跑腿太多次了；也或许是他总是故意戏弄他的室友，说魔法不存在哈利波特是假的；或许吧，他不知道，此时他最清楚明白的只有自己正接受着因果报应的事实。

 

“不，我拒绝。这太过火了。”深吸了一口气，Percival决定理性地面对此刻的事态。唏嘘声接踵而至，周围人脸上悻悻的表情与他们落寞的眼神皆让Percival有了一种难以名状的罪恶感——等等，他才是受害者好吗。

 

寂静沉淀在空气里，令这狭小的酒吧里的每个人都透不过气。Percival总是这个圈子里最有权威的那个人，他敢说一，就没人敢说二。殊不知，这短暂的沉寂下一秒便被Queenie抑扬顿挫的笑声戳破了。

 

“玩玩而已嘛，Graves先生，用得着这么认真吗？”Tina伸手拦住了想往Percival身上靠的妹妹，且神情严肃地说了句你喝醉了。但她的妹妹只是勾起嘴角，用唇语示意她，等着看好戏吧。

 

“是啊是啊，Percival你还是条好汉吗！”有个男生推了推他的胳膊，那副嬉皮笑脸的模样在他看来欠揍得很。

 

也有个女生不甘示弱，捂嘴偷笑着煽风点火道：“难道这里真有Graves喜欢的人？”话音刚落，一群人开始哄堂大笑，丝毫不理会当事人听见此言后的尴尬处境。

 

有出头者就必然会有起哄者，Queenie的一鼓作气确实成功激励了一群想要搞大事的吃瓜群众。他们三言两语便把平时成熟稳重此时不知所措的Percival推上了断头台，还毫不留情地断了他的后路。

 

Percival Graves，坐在这儿被嘲笑死抑或丢脸死，二选一，选哪个？答案是——让那些选项见鬼去吧，他投降。

 

“回去再找你们算账……现在都给我闭眼。”像是被动物园的捣蛋猴子气得火冒三丈的管理员，Percival放弃般用手指抵在太阳穴上，无可奈何地摇了摇头。

 

欢快的气氛来得快走得也快，Percival锐利的眼神如狼似虎地扫视着周围的一切——那副能把人活吞的神情，大抵是在咆哮着他不打算放过任何人。

 

“你准备好了就叫我倒数，Graves先……”未说完的话语被卡在Credence的喉咙，随着畏惧感苟同咽回了胃里。

 

这还不是Percival面目狰狞的时候，他深知若是那人真的发怒了，他们这群人接下来均不会有好日子过。咽了口唾沫，Credence只好在他室友的眼神逼迫下作出妥协，乖乖合上了双眼。

 

“数吧，Credence。”

 

其实Percival一早就有心仪的人选，但他不确信那个人会接受这个突如其来的吻，这足以表明他要捅破那层友谊的隔膜——而这正是他最不情愿的，那人腼腆又敏感的性格可是个棘手的问题。

 

他和Newt在大学相识，那个远道而来的英国人从搬进他宿舍的第一天便把他的目光夺走了。不像有洁癖的Percival，Newt的生活方式相当随意；譬如他会穿着睡衣和拖鞋便冲出宿舍，或是用嘴叼着饭卡问他的室友饭卡在哪儿。

 

有时他不敢相信这样粗枝大叶的男人竟能记得每一项化学实验的步骤。大概是天赋生在了不同的地方，大概是这样，Percival常常如是安慰自己。

 

“10……”

 

但Newt还是内向的，他一开始不怎么愿意和Percival交流，只是坐在书桌旁自顾自的捣鼓他那些他从实验室带回来的瓶瓶罐罐。到后来，他终于卸下了那层坚固的防守，和他的室友聊他的幻想生物们。

 

当Newt谈及黏人的护树罗锅Pickett和顽皮却惹人怜爱的嗅嗅时，他脸上展露出的温和笑容是Percival这辈子都无法遗忘的。

 

“9、8……”

 

偶尔他们会一起应付考试。纵使修法律系的Percival和修化学的Newt在温习方面是毫无干系可言，他们仍是会待在一起，与满地的复习资料决战到凌晨两点。Percival能做的只有在Newt面临考试的前一晚时，在他的耳边轻言慰籍，为他按摩因畏惧绷紧的肩头。*

 

（*注：Colin在漫展时为上台前的Eddie做的举动）

 

“7……”

 

暗恋是一件甜蜜而可怕的事，当那份难以捉摸的感情在心底里扎根发芽且茁壮成长后，陷入爱情沼泽的迷途者才发现自己早已无从脱身，只能任其继续下沉。

 

“6……”

 

Percival也不知道他是怎么就喜欢上了那个不好伺候的室友。恐怕是Newt第一次拎着皮箱闯进他们的宿舍的时候，又可能是Newt信誓旦旦地承诺他会出书且让他写序的时候，也或许是Newt眨巴着眼睛问他可不可以在宿舍里养一只流浪狗的时候——

 

他不知道，但他也不想知道。

 

“5、4……”

 

他们早就毕业了，不再是年少轻狂的大学生，也不会在大学宿舍共居。Percival成了赫赫有名的律师，Newt也如愿以偿的出了书并让他写了序。是啊，不过是一段未曾表露的恋情被他亲手埋葬在了心底罢了，这有什么好遗憾的。但Percival偏偏就不是一个愿意低头的人，不是吗。

 

“3……”

 

事到如今还做什么懦夫，硬着头皮上吧Percival Graves，他如是想着，手指在意念的驱使下动了起来。Newt的位置离他不远——倒不如说就在他的身旁，他转个头就能吻到对方的距离。

 

“2……”

 

双手捧起那张熟悉的面孔，他闭上眼，将自己的唇贴了上去。对方的呼吸遽然变得紧促，微微颤抖的双唇恰好证实了这不是他的梦。掺杂着薄荷和酒香的气息刺激着他的鼻腔，温暖又甜蜜，令他想要加深这个吻。勇气如潮水般涨了又退，他深知是时候适可而止了。

 

“1、0。”

 

所有人睁开眼后发现Percival坦然坐在自己的椅子上，不由得开始咒骂没有好戏看，只有Credence悄声说了句，Graves先生要罚酒。于是方才那群起哄者又开始嚷嚷要罚多少杯，有的反驳说Percival千杯不醉，要换一种更严酷的惩罚。

 

结果，乱成一团的人们谁也不知道Newt是什么时候跑出的酒吧，也没有人知道Percival又是什么时候追了出去。当那群人想起要问被罚者的意愿时，他们才发现这场少了主角的闹剧实际是很扫兴的。

 

那次大学同学聚会的结尾是在雪夜里拉下的帷幕。Percival稀里糊涂地追了出去，伞没拿，也没留意酒吧外边下了雪。他只是拼命地跑着，跑着，跑到岔气了才赶上眼前那个弯着身子气喘吁吁的男人。

 

两人背靠着路边的电线杆坐了下去。半晌，低沉的嗓音划破了他们之间的静谧，然而从Percival嘴里蹦出来的第一句话却是令Newt，也令他自己始料未及的。

 

“你的吻技真差。”

 

“……我也不觉得你的有多好，Percy。”脸颊冻得通红的男人傻笑着回了句，苍白的唇色与不适宜的红晕形成了强烈的反差——想必是冻着了。也难怪，此时落雪，Newt连外套也没穿就跑出去了。

 

“为什么逃走？”不愧是Percival，一语必中话题中心。从他们开始相处的时候便是这样，Percival一直是投直球的那方，而Newt总是在对方猛攻时向后倒退的那方。

 

又是缄默，这表明Newt又想逃避了，但Percival已经不能再等了——从大学开始到毕业工作，这长达五年的暗恋终究是要重见天日的。于是他拽过男人的衣领，在眼神与眼神交接的下一秒，从对方的唇旁又复偷走了一个转瞬即逝的吻。

 

“你再不说，我会一直亲你，直到你愿意说为止。”

 

此刻他们的距离仅是咫尺之遥，Percival手臂顺势挽上了Newt的腰，不让后者有半点想要偷跑的念头。反正不要脸的都已经做过了，趁着夜色正浓酒意未消，为换取那人的答案他再不要脸几次大抵也是值得的。

 

“我只是觉得……你是为了敷衍游戏才吻我。”Newt垂下头，姜黄色的卷发挡住了那张泛红的脸颊，却挡不住Percival揪着他的领子在他的嘴边再一次落下轻吻的举动。“呃，我已经说了，你就不能消停一下吗？”

 

“不能。”

 

见男人颤栗着挣扎了一下，Percival松开手，解下围巾给对方围上。当那条深色的围巾绕过Newt通红的耳根时，他只是不能自已地凑上去低声吹气：“因为我等这天已经足够久了，而你需要补偿我。”

 

“我还以为我是唯一的那个，Percy。”拂过耳畔的温热鼻息令Newt又复涨红了脸，软下了腰。良久，他终于抬起眼与Percival四目交接，因羞赧或凉意而潮红的脸颊看上去诱人无比，他那双灰绿色的双眸映衬着茫茫雪色，与Percival脸上的郁郁笑意。他们相视而笑。

 

“所以，你愿意做我的男友吗？”

 

“你抢了我的风头，Newt。”他蓦然握上Newt那双被冻得发颤发红的手，下一秒却故意倒下身子将受惊的对方拉进怀中，不肯撒手。“我当然愿意，不过……”

 

“不过？”

 

他仰起头亲吻那个还想要疑问更多的他，将那些未道出口的问题压回了对方的嘴里。熟练地撬开唇瓣的舌头长驱直入，在对方充满酒香与薄荷清香的口腔里肆意喧嚣着扫荡着占有着，好似在向世间万物宣誓这是他的所有物。

 

这个短暂而热烈的拥吻在Newt缺氧前被迫中断。见对方因不了解情事而喘着粗气的生疏模样，Percival爱抚地用鼻尖轻轻摩挲着对方的。他们的额头相抵着，从嘴中呼出的白雾模糊了他们本是看得见的，却清晰了他们本是看不见的，比如那些被常年雪藏着的爱情。

 

“这才是个吻。”不太意外地发现对方不好意思地笑了笑后，他又将唇贴上去，但这不是个吻。Percival的嘴里轻声哼哼着方才未补充完整的话语，含糊不清却甚是美好——如同雪过天晴后的艳阳，明媚了Newt的世界。

 

“不过——作为Percival Graves的男友，你需要掌握更好的吻技。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU，披萨店员！Percival，业余作家！Newt  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听说Eddie喜欢去Pizza Express，而出于私心我想让Newt吃Margherita……

 

 

Newt不太清楚自己为何会经常忘记吃饭。

 

总有人说，敬业的人一忙乎起来就忘了饥饿忘了累。可问题在于，他是个自由作家，平时顶多也就看看书散散心——除非是临近截稿日，否则他哪有什么繁忙可言。

 

故今也如常，进食的时间早就追着时针溜达了两个圈，而他仍愣坐在电脑桌前空着肚子写故事大纲——但没办法，绞尽脑汁也想不出的东西自始至终都是想不出——或许这就是为什么他的腹肌总是形不成的原因之一。

 

神是神，人是人，就算Newt再怎么不吃不喝他也进化不成拥有无限赶稿技能的神明。他的胃正鸣奏着名为最后通牒的交响乐，脑子也因过度疲劳而嗡嗡作响，而Newt深知这是他的极限了。最终Newt还是败下阵来，他强忍着空腹对他进行惨不忍睹的折磨，手指颤抖着拨通了外卖热线。

 

“Pizza Express。”

 

“你好，我想要一份玛格丽塔（Margherita），”Newt在听见话筒对面传来的低沉男音后，心不在焉地下了点单。他瞥了眼墙上的时钟，毫不意外地发现这披萨已经不能当作他的早午饭了。“小号，加双份芝士，谢谢。”

 

电话另一端的男人用那副沉稳的声线重复了一次点单的内容，报出总额前对方还顺便问Newt要不要饮品，不过被他不好意思地拒绝了。

 

Newt原本就没太在意店员在电话那边还说了些什么——他忙着给Niffler和Pickett喂猫粮，那个还放着免提的手机在他向对方说过收货地址后，便被丢在一旁置之不理。直到那男人加重了音量，一连问了好几次Scamander先生Scamander先生你还在不在，Newt才想起还有订披萨这回事。

 

“别急，Mommy来了。”他拎起手机关掉免提，忘了自己正用着对待动物时的温柔声线，安慰话筒对面那个与他素未谋面的男人。Newt全然没留意自己方才说了什么不该说的，待到对方赫然收回了刚要说出口的回应，他们之间的极其不自然的缄默才令Newt纳闷着反思自己上一刻说过的话。

 

一秒，两秒，三秒——不出所料，Newt的脸此刻已经热得堪比披萨上熟透的红番茄。“……我，呃，这是个误会！”他手无足措地用手指比划着，纵使电话那头的男人只能听见他的结巴而看不见他的动作。“我不是你的Mommy——呃，我也不是Mommy，我是男性……但我是他们的收养者所以我自称Mom——梅林的胡子啊，我到底在说什么！”

 

“就算你这样拖延时间和我套近乎，我也不会给你优惠，Mommy。”良久，电话那头的男人笑了笑，语调依旧沉着冷静。他那富有磁性的嗓音像是哪个在勾引漂亮小姐的酒吧驻唱，而傻乎乎的她们只会奋不顾身地往那片深不见底的沼泽里跳。“我倒是乐意奉陪，但别忘了，电话费是你结账。”

 

“披萨还是要的，不论打不打折……谢谢你，再见。”趁羞耻心还未爆炸之前，Newt在对方的道别声中匆忙挂断了电话。他有些庆幸自己叫的是电话外卖而不是店内外卖，否则自己正烧红着的脸颊足以将尴尬和害臊暴露无遗。

 

事实证明，打电话的时候不能照顾动物，也不能把手机开免提。体会甚深的他抱着头倒在床上，身子因羞赧而卷成了不愿再见到任何人的球状。

 

Newt就此决定再也不要让Tina推荐那些古怪的外卖店给他——即便她妹妹在那间Pizza Express工作。再说了，方才接电话的也不是她的妹妹，他完全有权力相信Tina是在忽悠他。但他不会这么做，忠诚于赫奇帕奇的他当然不会允许自己违背所属分院的理念——难道一个业余的儿童文学作家就不能热爱另一个作家创作的故事吗，开什么国际玩笑。

 

莫约二十分钟过后，门铃声吵醒了疲乏无力的大脑，催促着Newt快去开门。奇怪，他有这么累吗？刚刚还有力气脸红，昨晚还有力气熬夜赶稿，现在竟因忘了补觉就倒头爆睡了十几分钟。

 

Newt抖了抖脑袋，迷糊地踩着拖鞋跑去开了门，却不料自己下一刻因开门时左脚绊右脚，一头扎进了来者的怀中。好极了，这下子他完全清醒了。

 

Newt赶忙从对方的怀里起身，站好。若是谁的脑袋在压扁了来之不易的食物后谁不会清醒，Newt第一个就上去和他单挑——算了，料他也不敢，他那看不出有多少肌肉的身子恐怕一上场就被硬汉们揍趴下了。但话也不能说得这么绝，Newt的灵敏度还是相当优异的。为此他由衷感谢自家那只调皮捣蛋的黑猫Niffler。

 

“呃，我很抱歉？”即便Newt的语气流露着满满的歉意，嘴里也叨念着道歉的话语，可他的眼神明显就是在看着那盒被压坏的披萨而不是那个被他无意压到的人。“你能告诉我这要多少钱吗？我睡忘了。”

 

“九美元，Mommy。”

 

熟悉又真实的声音在耳畔响起的瞬间，Newt吓得踉跄后退了几步，毫不意外地发觉自己脸上的温度再次回升了。这时他才愿意摒弃所有的羞耻，抬起头注视那个送披萨的快递员。然后，那人俊美的脸庞令他倒吸了一口气——生成这样却屈身当个店员，真是浪费了这副长相。

 

“接线的和送货的居然是同一个人，这机率告诉我今天该去买彩票了……”Newt红着脸垂下了头，自顾自的小声呢喃起来。他丝毫不顾眼前的人盯着他这副邋遢模样时，朝他投来的那些捉摸不透的眼神。

 

不料对方没等他给钱就把披萨推到他手中，还做了个耸肩的动作。“我只是想见见今天点单的那个英国人长什么样。”接着那男人锐利的目光像是要把他剥光了那般，扫遍了他的全身上下。

 

“你和我想象中的没两样，以及你的雀斑很可爱——”他朝他使了个意义不明的眼色，这令Newt赫然有了种他就是其中一个被调戏的漂亮小姐的错觉，但这极其错误的假想下一秒便被他抛诸脑后。

 

“尤其是脸红的时候。”那男人讲了一次还不够竟又补充多一句，Newt这下子可以因机体过热而原地自爆了。

 

“我该说，谢谢？”犹豫了一下，他继续补充，“……谢谢。”那男人听后，只是勾起唇角回了句，不客气。始料未及的是，刚收了钱且打算离去的男人被身后的Newt鬼使神差地叫住了。

 

“呃——先生，作为补偿，要留下来喝杯茶吗？”

 

见那人愣了愣，他倏地想起这儿是美国，而多数美国人不怎么爱茶。Newt听见自己又加了句：“也有咖啡，拜托请让我弥补你。”

 

如此极致而诱人的建议竟会是由一个腼腆害羞的英国人提出的，他又怎不会说乐意之至。去他的披萨店，去他的顾客至上，他要沦陷了。

 

Newt在那送货员点了点头后，微微侧过身让对方步进家门，尔后他边说边指了指书架旁的沙发。“你可以坐在那边等我给你泡咖啡。”

 

显然那人不愿坐着干等，他直接跟在Newt后边进了厨房。“看来你是个作家。”靠在冰箱旁的男人望着站在咖啡机前忙碌的Newt，徐徐开口道。

 

那是个肯定得不能再肯定的陈述句，想必对方的观察力相当强。所以Newt举手投降，毫不犹豫地公布了答案。“猜对了——除此之外你还发现了什么？”

 

“你说过你是个动物收留者，Mommy。”

 

像是习惯了突如其来的调戏，Newt仅是浅浅地笑，脸颊也淡淡地红。“又对了。还有吗？”玻璃碰瓷时演奏起的清脆交响曲几近没过了Newt的喃喃自语，但这狭窄的厨房成了他的劣势，那男人还是听见了他的话。

 

“和我聊些我不知道的吧，你可是个讲故事的人。”男人轻笑着走近了Newt，而将注意力全盘投入在制作咖啡上的他固然忽视了这一细节。

 

“不错，我确实是写儿童文学的。你想听什么？”

 

咖啡的香味不一会儿便在这小房间里蔓延开来，好闻而惬意。Newt把倒好的咖啡递给男人，而在他意识到自己的指尖在无意间与对方的相触过后，他迅速地收回了手，稍稍难堪地别开了视线。

 

然而那人没有放过这一空档，他啜了口咖啡，继而乘胜追击。“什么都好。比如你的动物；比如你，Scamander先生。”

 

显然他们都遇到了志趣相投的人，否则那些话题不会源源不断地从彼此的嘴边流出，而他们也都清楚明白，再尴尬的局面也抵不过两个相互慰籍的灵魂。

 

Newt给那人讲了自己小时候有多么喜欢罗琳女士的哈利波特系列，以至于他直至今日仍极度渴望能进赫奇帕奇分院；他又讲了他走上作家之路的起源，那位曾鼓励他逐梦的老师成了他这辈子最大的恩人；以及他是在哪儿捡到了在凛冽的寒风中瑟瑟发抖的Pickett，又是在哪儿捉到了偷别人家狗粮的Niffler。

 

殊不知时间在悄然中消失得那么快，他们想追也追不上，最终只能放弃挣扎，任其逃跑——这个伴随着披萨和咖啡的午后很快便在斜阳失色时落下了帷幕。

 

男人杯子里的咖啡早便喝光了，披萨盒里的食物也早被Newt清空了，可他们却忘记了一切，只是漫无目的地闲聊着、瞎扯着、暧昧着。

 

“时候不早了，谢谢你的咖啡。”男人勾起唇角，顺手将空杯子放进水槽。“也谢谢你的故事，我想我该回去了。”不过下一秒他便被Newt一个箭步制止了那双想要清洗杯具的手。

 

“放在那儿吧先生。天啊，我好像打扰了你送外卖的时间，我很抱歉——我像是个用一杯咖啡就把别人拴住的坏人。我希望我的任性不会让你被上司责骂……”

 

Newt也不知道自己结巴着嘟囔了些什么乱七八糟的，但那人像是在憋笑的表情令他更为纳闷了。“呃——先生，你有在听我道歉吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

意外的坦白令Newt顿时有些手足无措，不过那人似乎并未在意这些，而他也永远都不会知道对方只是将他的慌乱模样尽收眼底，铭记于心。“好吧……很高兴能和你聊天。有缘再见。”

 

不知为何，男人临走前扬起的玩味笑容似乎就意味着什么他说不清道不明的感觉，一种无法用肢体表达，无法用文字形容，无法用言语表述的感情。

 

对，就是如此难以言状的事物，令Newt的心中的涟漪一圈一圈地蔓延。

 

“有缘再见。”

 

如雷的心鼓在耳边嗡鸣作响之际，他有些恋恋不舍地关上门，无比期待他们下一次的相见——等等，他还没问对方的名字，也没向对方要电话号码。这么说来，Newt一直在聊自己的事而忘了问那人的生活如何，知道的仅有对方是披萨店员的事实。

 

为了再和电话那头的人说说话，Newt打算明天也吃披萨。飘飘然走进厨房，正当他打算收拾餐桌上的残余时，眼神瞥到了一张贴在他冰箱上的黄色便签——奇怪，方才还没有的。

 

他伸手将其摘下，从那上面潦草的字迹可见对方是匆忙书写下的。也许这就是让他们再见的缘分，仅仅是如此简洁的文字，却足以令看便签的人笑逐颜开。

 

**Scamander先生，我想你一定很后悔没有问我的名字也没向我要电话号码，这儿是你的后悔药。下次打这个电话订披萨并叫我Percival，我就给你特别优惠。以及，下次见面时你要用一杯咖啡和关于你的其他故事来感谢我。不用客气。Percival Graves。**

 

过了很久之后，Newt才发现为什么Percival能经常留在他家喝一下午的咖啡，而且不会被上司责骂，还可以给他搞到许多特价的优惠券——天杀的，那人居然是Pizza Express的总裁！

 

谁也不会相信，那天偶然到某间纽约分店做视察的Percival Graves总裁，十分偶然地帮前台那位去上洗手间的金短发女店员接了个订单，又十分偶然地被对方温文儒雅的英式发音和诙谐可爱的说话方式所吸引。

 

接着Percival偶然地自告奋勇去送货，偶然地和那位英国人喝了杯咖啡——唯一不偶然的是，他深信自己对那位写儿童文学的业余作家的一见钟情，绝不是他本人凭空臆想出来的海市蜃楼。

 

直到他们倒在沙发上做爱时，Newt才知道找个披萨店总裁当男友有多好。第一，他喜欢Pizza Express的玛格丽塔；第二，他可以吃到免费的披萨，只要他肯向Percival示爱；第三——

 

他们有用不完的免费酱汁作润滑剂。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你追到我我就和你嘿嘿嘿（secret admirer AU），伊法魔尼交换生！Percival，赫奇帕奇！Newt

 

 

当那只纸鹤模样的纸条扑棱着翅膀撞上Newt的后脑勺时，刚走出图书馆的他是木然的。

 

疑惑着望了眼四周，他发现缓慢涌出的学生们有说有笑地从他的身旁经过，而遽然止住步伐的他杵在其中显得格格不入。

 

眼见纸鹤被来往的学生踢到了一边，翅膀上边还染上了些污渍——大概是被踩着了——他盯着那纸鹤好一会儿了，才走过去弯下腰将其捡起。

 

说起来，Newt见过这种魔法，他的兄长曾在他儿时为他展示过类似的把戏。别于纸鹤，Theseus变出来的是一只会翱翔天际的纸游隼，生动而真实。在那之后，进了霍格沃茨的兄长便长期不见踪影。仍在他身旁的，只有Theseus在第二学期开始前为他留下的纸隼。

 

或许是Newt年幼无知，或许是他傻得可爱，又或许是两者皆有——但谁知道呢，他不过是从未发现那只纸隼是兄长为他而造的玩伴罢了——就这样，那只由魔法变成的假鸟伴随着Newt度过了一个短暂而可贵的时光。

 

直到他收到霍格沃茨的入学通知书且在赫奇帕奇分院就读后，他才察觉到那只死去的游隼实际从一开始就是个美好的骗局。至于Theseus不让幼弟独守空房而特意去钻研魔咒的良苦用心，Newt过了很久以后才真正明白。

 

此时他揪着那只纸鹤，琢磨着这大概又是哪个看他不顺眼的同学在捉弄他，于是他叹了口气，打算不予理睬。但在Newt瞥到纸鹤里隐约显现的黑色墨渍的剎那，他便回心转意了——这其中定有什么宝藏，而他不能自已地想要探索未知。

 

他像是躲在卫生间里看情书的毛头小子，又像是情窦初开的青少年——明知自己对情事青涩，却仍要模仿偷尝禁果的亚当和夏娃——怀揣着如是这般忐忑又雀跃的心情，Newt颤抖地将手里的那只纸鹤拆开。

 

然而，令他始料未及的是，纸里只写了一句简洁明了的话——调情抑或肺腑之言，傻傻分不清楚。

 

**你戴围巾的样子很好看。**

 

不论如何，Newt确实是被那上面的白纸黑字吓坏了——没人会向一个社交障碍患者表露这些话语，也没人会留意一个成天不知失踪到哪儿去的赫奇帕奇学生。

 

那他手中这只砸中他的纸鹤又是怎么一回事儿？难道真的有人这么爱戏弄他，讽刺他盯着这张白纸时惊愕不已的表情，讪笑他脸红到脖子根的丑态？

 

大抵是会错了意吧，Newt猜测是某个想借助纸鹤告白的家伙误把他认错成原本的收信人，或者是那只纸鹤是个路痴，又或是他恰巧挡住了飞鹤传书的路线——

 

总而言之，Newt愿意用他吃过的所有的巧克力蛙作担保，这信不可能是他的。

 

然而，某种他难以名状的感情劝告他误将那张充满感情色彩的纸张丢弃，反而诱惑他将其夹进自己最珍爱的魔药课本中，小心保管。

 

Newt深知自己无法违背内心。那张字条确实是个难以捉摸的谜团，可愈是这样愈能勾起他的兴趣。他不能自已地开始好奇那位写下如是内容的他或她是个怎样的人。

 

趁着旁人未发现异样之前，Newt把纸条收进了衣袋里。他不打算把这个秘密捅破，即便那人是Theseus；自然，他最好的朋友Leta也不能被告知有如斯事件发生。

 

咽了口唾沫，Newt攥紧了口袋里的纸张，朝他熟悉的方向走去。说出格兰芬多休息室的暗语前，他仍是有些畏惧心细的Theseus会察觉到自己的不妥——但这也难怪，他生来就不是个擅长撒谎的人。

 

甫入休息室的刹那，他远远便望见了一位身着斯莱特林校服的男生在火炉旁取暖。愣愣地环视了一圈后，Newt笃定他没走错门，可现在这位坐在沙发上的男人又是谁？Theseus给了他进出自由的特权，但就他所知能博得级长同意的学生简直是屈指可数。

 

壁炉里的火苗舞动着向上蹿升，像是在同什么博弈。泛着旖旎柔光的星火点亮了房间，同时温暖Newt了呼吸。不知为何，一种倏然萌生的奇妙感觉使他无法把目光无法从那人的身上移离。

 

“Newt？我还以为你今天不来了。”

 

熟悉的声音在耳后响起之际，有人拍了拍他的肩。Newt转过头，恰好与盯着他的Theseus的视线相接。他于是放松警惕，向对方回以羞涩的笑。“过来的路上耽误了些许时间，对不起。”

 

“不用道歉，我没有责怪你。”Theseus走上前去解开Newt的围巾，两人鼻息交集的下一秒Theseus抬起头在他的额头上落下蜻蜓点水。“对了，我想介绍一个人给你认识。”

 

说罢，他的兄长侧了身子，而那位斯莱特林的学生正伫立在他的身后。像是心有灵犀那般，那人与Theseus的默契令Newt刮目相看。

 

“这是Percival Graves。你应该还没见过，他是我们这届的交换生。”

 

被点到名的人向站在不远处向他颔首，可Newt却不曾从那双浑浊得叫人琢磨不透的眼眸里捕捉到一丝一毫的笑意——或许深不可测一词就是用来形容这人的。Newt顿然有些不安，可他仍是勉强勾起微弱的弧度，以示问候。

 

“很高兴认识你，Graves——学长？”意识到自己正失礼地盯着Percival不放，Newt立即挪开了视线，却不知自己脸上漾起的微红早已将他的不善交际的内向性格完全暴露给他新认识的交换生。

 

“请叫我Percival，”感觉到对方朝他投来的炙热目光后，他把头垂得更甚，但Percival故意加重的语气让他无处可藏。“我还没过分到让Theseus的兄弟以敬语称呼我，Scamander。”

 

意想不到的事情确实发生了——除了Theseus之外的前辈容许他不用敬语称呼，他实在是受宠若惊。Newt当然是点头答应，他怎么可能当着Theseus的面推脱逃避，更何况那人和自家兄长的关系明显不差。

 

“嗯，Percival。”他小声地回应对方。犹豫了几秒后，他毫无顾忌地提出了礼尚往来的想法。“你也可以叫我Newt……我们这算是朋友了吗？”

 

Newt还是忽视了Percival嘴唇旁的那抹转瞬即逝的微笑。好奇地抬起眼，他想看看对方的反应，但仅来得及瞥见对方眼中闪烁着的皎洁，以及飘渺不定的温柔。

 

“如果你愿意这么想，我乐意之至，Newt。”

 

听见Percival如是说着，Newt感觉自己脸上又烧了起来。Theseus走过来揉乱他的姜色头发，宽慰着念叨他终于又有了个朋友，调侃着Percival那家伙和他见面那会儿可没这么好的待遇。

 

这番颇为刺激的话语以及那些引人注目的溺爱，惹得那位交换生朝Theseus使了个不怀好意的眼神，然而后者只是漫不经心地与对方交换视线，回以笑里藏刀的神色。

 

Newt向来不惹事生非，于是在目睹了自家兄长与交换生的嘴上战争爆发之后，他选择回避。他轻声说了声该回去了便匆忙逃离开这是非之地，可他深知自己临走前微微上扬的嘴角已然遮不住因认识了新朋友而雀跃不已的心情。

 

**叼魔杖的习惯很危险，别再这么做了。**

 

正所谓有第一次就难免有第二、第三次，而事实也再度证明了这些纸鹤确实是某位不知名人士献给Newt的礼物。除了期待，想必没有其他形容词能为他打开纸鹤时的心情赋予适宜的名字和意义。

**别总是低着头，给自己多点信心。**

 

与第一次的内容截然不同，后几次写着的不是调戏般的赞语，反而更像是由心而生的关怀——仅是这短短的一句话，便足以令他过目不忘，铭记于心。

 

Newt每逢周三会去格兰芬多的休息室和Theseus聊聊家常，这时候Theseus会利用级长的权利把所有人支开——这是他们兄弟之间的秘密。想出面反驳的学生多不胜数，但都被他兄长的一个皮笑肉不笑吓得不敢出声。

 

曾几何时，Percival成了他们小型家庭会议的一员，不过Newt毫无怨言。大概是同级生的缘故，Theseus和Percival的关系意外地好；可不知为何，他也没见那交换生有和他兄长之外的其他学生亲密来往。或许是级长要多加照顾交换生的原因吧，他猜测。

 

除了损友两字之外，Newt实在是找不到任何能形容他们关系的词藻。那两人像是吵着要母亲疼爱的孩子，不论是魁地奇还是学业成绩，不争出头破血流的惨剧就誓不罢休。

 

纵使他深知他们只是闹着玩，然而当他察觉到Theseus只将那份隐性的孩子气透露给Percival，而将那份成熟稳重留给自己的时候，他仍旧不能自制地感到不满。这种郁郁的妒忌感究竟从何而来，又为何驱之不散，当时的Newt到底还是无从知晓的。

 

**饭后记得擦掉嘴旁的食物残渣。**

 

纸鹤撞后脑的几率日臻增高，内容中表露的情感亦愈来愈多。但无可置疑，送纸鹤给他的人确实是在关心他——Newt对此心怀感激。

 

**一次性别拿那么多书，熬夜对身体不好。**

 

随着这场捉迷藏游戏朝无止境的未来迈步，Newt逐渐不再害怕那些过分显著的体贴，甚至愈渐盼望下一张纸条的的内容。

 

**别吃太多甜食，尤其是巧克力蛙，会张蛀牙。**

 

Newt认为这位送温暖的佚名人士是格兰芬多的学生，但他或她绝对不是Theseus——他兄长的书写风格绝无这般严谨又华丽。

 

**天气转冷了，多穿件衣服总不是坏事。**

若是抛开学院论而言，这人也不会是Leta——这两人的说话风格实在是大相径庭。Newt承认自己不止一次臆想她说这些温暖人心的话语，然而但那些虚幻的梦境总是会被毫无保留地击碎。

 

话说回来，自从他在Percival留了个心眼之后，他发现那人近乎无处不在。譬如他进食时凑巧瞥了眼斯莱特林餐桌的方向，却发现对方也在茫茫人海中眺望他；又譬如他去图书馆找寻奇兽的资料时，亦能看见坐在一旁默默温习的交换生。

 

这还不够，最令他心有余悸的是Percival捉到他被一群斯莱特林的高校生用麻瓜欺负人的方法揍趴下的那次。被他抱在怀里的那只瘦弱猫头鹰完好无损，可他自己倒是是鼻青脸肿，可怜的模样煞是叫人心碎。

 

若不是恰好路过此地的Percival出手相救，他指不定还会被他们拎进厕所接受污水的洗礼。Newt对这类事早已习以为常，可Percival当时显露出的愤懑不平仍是把他感动得一塌糊涂。

 

那人把他从地上扶起，温和地问了句还好吗。可Newt嘴硬又固执，他只是飞快地道了声谢，便恳求对方别告诉Theseus。然而Percival比他还倔强，挑明不让他带他去医疗室就把这件事捅破——没办法，他只好妥协。

 

Percival接过他怀里的猫头鹰时，他们恰好相视而笑，接着Newt任由对方搀扶他去见教授。殊不知他次日便在医疗室里收到了只新的纸鹤；可想而知，那上面的亲切话语又一次消融了他的心。

 

**保护猫头鹰的勇气可嘉，切记好好养伤。**

 

Pericival Graves精明沉稳，坚持己见，且洞察力极强——Newt笃定这就是分院帽把这名远道而来的伊法魔尼交换生安排到斯莱特林学院的缘由。可Percival的胆量与善意明显超出其他斯莱特林的学生几倍，为此Newt时常想不通那人为何不属于格兰芬多。

 

他发现自己越在意Percival他便越无法自拔。那人像极了走动的荷尔蒙，好似就有那么种能诱惑愿者上钩的致命吸引力。也许那些隐蔽的爱意就是那时候漫过了名为友谊的分水岭，毫不留情地吞噬了Newt的理性，可他无怨无悔。

 

他开始主动找Percival聊天，愿意用尽一切努力、逮住一切机遇将他们的关系更进一步。但Newt毕竟不是个健谈的人，而Percival时常是沉默寡言；这也是为什么他们多数时候都是坐在一起只是看书温习——其实做什么都好，只要无人戳破那层静谧而美好的薄膜就足够了。

 

偶尔——只是偶尔——Percival会说一些伊法魔尼的故事，他的朋友和家庭；相反Newt也会告诉对方关于霍格沃茨的那些不为人知的秘密，以及他对神奇动物的研究。

 

无期而至的爱慕成了Newt最大的心魔。最初，不论是Percival俊秀的脸庞抑或是一举一动都会将他的目光夺去；然后，对方刻意凑近他脖颈或耳畔时的举动都会令他面红耳赤；最终，仅仅是那人在临别前把唇贴上他手背的浅吻都会让他彻夜不眠。

 

Theseus终究还是起了疑心，自家兄弟与交换生之间过分暧昧的关系成了最大的疑点。即便如此，他们仍是清白的——毕竟谁也没告白示爱，他们也没睡在一起。

 

这段友谊之上但恋爱未满的关系成了一曲无望的恋歌，如此优秀的Percival定不会选择同性对象，而Newt愿意提前把他的暗恋扼杀后埋葬在心底。

 

那时候，一切都还缓慢而不明朗。直到Newt常年呵护着的那只老猫头鹰需要药材疗伤时，他们的关系才遽然碰壁。Newt原以为Percival会理解他渴望拯救濒死动物的心愿，不过事与愿违，Percival成了第一个拦在他面前并阻止他跑入禁林的人。

 

“你知道学生不能私自进入禁林，Newt。”

 

“你不明白，Percival。”交换生楚楚逼人的眼神骇人得很，但Newt毫不畏惧地回视着——那些纸鹤确实鼓舞了他很多。“如果我不救它，它的病情会恶化，甚至会死去。”

 

那人蹙眉，叹了口气后开口：“你可以把它交给教授们，他们会替你悉心照顾。”

 

听罢，Newt原本强硬的态度赫然软了几分。Percival那掺杂着无奈与宠溺的语气令他有些失神，可他并未因此忘记初衷。“他们正是因为它无法送信，才将奄奄一息的它遗弃。我不可能放它回去受苦。”

 

“现在的你无法自保，更别提进去采药。”

 

他不得不承认Percival讲的头头是道。那人一针见血的观察能力可不是一天两天的事儿了，然而这次不同，他不想就此撒手。但Newt不解为何当时愿意从无数的拳脚下把它救出的Percival，此时却如此冷漠无情。

 

这都是为了那只年老体弱的猫头鹰。那只依傍在他床边陪他度过无数个昼夜的可怜儿，是他愿意舍弃痛楚也要坚守到底的朋友。难道拯救一只濒临的无辜生命难道需要任何理由？对Newt而言，事不分好坏，重在这一切的付出是否都值得。

 

其实解决方案一早就摆在那儿，他不过是不愿揭晓罢了。伸进衣袋的手指摸到了魔杖，Newt深吸了口气，趁着那人别开视线之际将其取出——他不想这么做，可当这一选项变成了唯一之后，他只能这么做。

 

然而当他下一秒把魔杖指向那人毫无防备的身影时，Newt还是迷茫了——他不知道自己为什么要为了一个朋友对另一个朋友下咒。

 

仔细想想自己不顾一切地冲进禁林找药材的念头确实很不成熟，再加上自己对魔咒的掌握程度亦不高，若是再遇上了什么意外而白白搭上性命——这根本就是本末倒置。他还是太年轻了，阅历不够以致的考虑不周成了这次采药计划的最大漏洞。

 

Newt赫然想起了那只Theseus和他一同埋葬的纸游隼。他本以为那只魔法变成的纸隼是兄长让他排解寂寞的玩偶，其实是自己误会甚深——Theseus想教他万物终有一死的观念，那次生死离别实际上是一次价值观教育。

 

Percival缄默的背影好似在劝告他，放下柔弱的那刻就是成长的开始。命运善疾，不论是他还是那只上了年纪的猫头鹰，生存于世的他们终究逃不过年华老去的结局。

 

“抱歉，我——”

 

始料未及的是，下一秒Percival脱口而出的话语令他还未说完的道歉戛然而止。

 

“保护猫头鹰的勇气可嘉，切记好好养伤。”

 

事态发生得太快，他猝不及防，接踵而至的大量信息几近挤爆了他的大脑。那些曾经卡在Newt的喉间迟迟无法表述的情话，此时与那些卷土归来的爱意苟同吞没了他，而他只能手足无措地看着那人又复开口。

 

“一忘皆空和我也爱你，选一个说吧。”

 

我也爱你这四个字在他的耳畔旁回荡了很久，很久。未等Newt来得及从诧异与激动两种交杂情绪中缓过神，几百个、甚至是上千上万个纸鹤下一刻便模糊了他的眼界——这突如其来的视觉盛宴把他吓得踉跄了几步。

 

凭空出现的白色身影迭起迭落，正围绕在他的身旁飞旋。半晌，呆呆然伸出手抓住了一只，他匆促拆开来看，接着毫不意外地发现上面的字体华丽又端正，温暖如故。看来，这场看似无尽的捉迷藏游戏还是落下了帷幕。

 

**为它找个适合的坟墓吧。离开禁林，你的安全至上。**

“……原来是你。”

 

Newt喃喃着攥紧了那张纸，嘴边不自禁地勾起微弱的弧度。他乖乖地把魔杖收回原处，微微抬起眼，并悄悄与那人深邃的眼神四目交接。Percival低语了什么，尔后那些纸鹤便消失了。

“你太心软了，”瞥了眼那双闪烁着喜悦的棕榈色的双眸，Percival叹了口气——可他的神色却不太像是因对方没能说出魔咒而失落，反倒像为对方想通一切而感到宽慰。“也太迟钝了。” 

 

张嘴想回应些什么，却又不知道该说些什么。Newt就这么僵持了几秒，无望地感到脸上的温度渐高耳根处的潮红回涨，那热度甚至蔓延到了脖子根。他抿起嘴笑笑，把那张字条也塞进了衣袋里。

 

Percival闭着眼挥了挥手中的魔杖，又一只纸鹤落在了Newt的手里。他垂头看了眼手里的东西，又抬头看了眼对方，甚是不解。然而，前一秒还困扰着他的疑惑，下一秒便因瞥见Percival的点头后消失殆尽。

 

良久，他许诺似地回以点头，继而拆开了那只纸鹤。羞赧在恍然中染红双颊，Newt盯着上边的内容愣了好一会儿后，发现自己仅是不能自制地勾起唇角。

 

 **我愿意把剩余的交换时间用来** **好好爱你。**

 

他听见自己轻声说，好的，好的，于是又傻乎乎地笑了。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU，钢琴家！Percival，兽医！Newt。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇迟来的情人节贺文，傻白甜。

 

梅林啊，这本该是个完美的约会。

 

这个旋转了一百八十度的人生像是在陪着Percival兜圈子，他搞不清楚计划在哪时出了错，自己在哪刻走偏了路。

 

好吧，好吧。简单来说就是，他求不成婚了。大抵是因为最近的运气强差人意的缘故，Percival在今年情人节做什么、说什么都是不幸的。

 

晨光昭示着新的一天即将开始的那刻，他便迫不及待地睁开了眼。趁着名为雀跃和幸福的洪水猛兽苟同冲破桎梏的刹那，Percival决定用一曲钢琴独奏作为他们共同度过的第二个情人节的序幕。

 

但可惜了，他公寓里的那台十年不曾维修过的钢琴今日竟以音准出错为理由和他唱反调，罢工——打算营造幽雅气氛的念头就此与他挥手告别。于是乎，这个打头阵的求婚计划A成了首个牺牲品。

 

“Percy，你还好吗？”

 

恍然间，他瞥见恋人那双棕榈色的眼眸从盘子上的三文治游移到他的脸上。对方睡眼惺忪的眼神里忽闪而过的担忧与方才的迷糊格格不入，颇为强烈的反差把Percival倏地从黯然伤神中拽回现实。

 

几番痛苦挣扎过后，他敷衍似地点了点头——像是在安慰对方，又像是在抚慰自己还有机会亡羊补牢。此时他仅仅由衷祈望那些隐藏着的负面情绪不会因懊恼溢于言表，免得坏了Newt的心情。

 

“我没事，别担心。”实际上他一点儿也不好。

 

即便Percival准备了好几个后备计划，没了计划A也说不上是重大损失；即便如此，这点瑕疵对一个完美主义者而言简直是莫大的讽刺，他为了这天而精心策划的一系列惊喜从开头就被打乱的耻辱是无法容忍的。

 

“那就好，”Newt捧着杯子啜了口热茶。温热的鼻息与徐徐升起的热气甚是巧妙地融合在了冷空气里，不约而同地模糊了英国男人唇旁勾起的微弱弧度。“难得的假期，我可不想再看见你被Tina逼疯。”

 

“你记错了，是我逼疯她。”想起他那位经纪人小姐撅着嘴黑着脸又不能反抗的样子，Percival干笑了两声，也拿起手边的热咖啡抿了一口。“而且我记得有答应过你，情人节这天我只陪你。”

 

说起来，他怎么也喝不腻这类醇香而浓郁的黑咖啡，而Newt对茶的痴迷程度亦不甘下风，与他对咖啡的热衷有的一拼。为此瓶瓶罐罐的优质茶叶和上好的咖啡豆堆满了公寓的厨房。

 

“……这很公平，”Newt愣了几秒才小声回应，“我也只陪你啊。”说罢又匆忙端起杯子借喝茶掩饰羞涩，却不料被滚烫的茶水烫到舌头。与此同时Percival淡定地喝着咖啡，佯装成安之若素的样子其实是在用余光偷瞄对方泛红的脸颊和耳根。

 

不论他多少次为了捕捉恋人脸红时的可爱模样而调戏对方，这种玩法始终屡试不厌，他也始终百看不厌。要说Percival不想让Newt嫁给他是不可能的，他为这一天准备了良久，而这场将近三年的恋爱长跑是时候该被逼向终点了。

 

短暂的对话结束，他们缄默着吃完了早饭。Percival在厨房里洗碗，Newt转过身去给Pickett喂食。无人愿意出声打搅他们之间的静谧，只因为彼此皆清楚这个幸福的清晨值得这份惬意。

 

水流把瓷器上的泡沫冲洗干净，也顺道将他的那些挥之不去的烦躁一并带走，消失殆尽的不良情绪赫然又被乐观填满——他正忙着思虑下午看电影时自己该用单膝下跪的方式求婚抑或不是，甚至忙得连脸上扬起的微笑都不曾察觉。

 

殊不知他还是太天真了，上一个煎熬尚未过多久下一个便纷至沓来。事实证明，夢魘常常是接踵而至且永不停歇。不得不承认，这理论准确得骇人。

 

眼见屏幕里的恩爱夫妻刚要说出最后的誓言，现实这边的Percival刚想拿出衣袋中的戒指。然而本是从音响传出的柔和背景音乐戛然而止，取而代之的沉寂淹没了整间影厅，仿佛全世界都在为他的二次失败讥讽、默哀。

 

“很抱歉，由于投影仪临时出故障，影片暂时无法播放，还请各位谅解。作为补偿，影院会提供免费票券以示我们的歉意——”

 

纵使在广播里表达歉意的女职员的声音听上去诚恳得很，却还是未能降低Percival一丝一毫的怒意。他眉头紧蹙，口袋里的小盒子在又一次未见光的情况下被塞了回去。

 

“你的脸色看上去糟透了，真的没事吗Percy？”扭过头一看，Newt在早餐时的忧虑表情又回来了，这次似乎还严重了几分。他叹了口气，用自己听着都觉得别扭且厌烦的声线重复说了好些遍，我真没事。

 

这番逢场作戏终究是只骗得过恋人骗不过自己的演出。他怎么可能会没事——如Percival这般的完美主义者在一天之内连续受到两次沉重打击，此时他还未站在高楼大厦上眺望灯红酒绿，也未生无可恋地纵身飞跃就已然是莫大的幸运了。

 

无奈又无助地揉了揉太阳穴和鼻梁，Percival拉过恋人的手，低声说了句走吧，于是头也不回地走出了那间被他上个月花了大价钱包场的影厅。虽然Newt临走时的那副恋恋不舍的神情令Percival有了回去打爆影院经理的脑袋的冲动。

 

这下可好，计划B也下台了，他仅剩下最后一次良机——他们的晚餐成了定胜负的关键——只怕错过了今天这良辰吉日，那些泄漏出去的勇气便要待到年末的圣诞节才能再度凝集成驱使他又复求婚的动力。

 

Percival毕竟不是个勇士，他和Newt一样，都是有话不敢说的懦夫。或许这正是所谓的情侣通病——想得多，想太多；做得少，做太少。

 

他们牵着手在人行道上漫步，与其他热恋中的情侣一同在这荒谬的人世间播种爱意。时间陪在他们身旁，沉浸在安乐中晃悠着步子，忘乎所以得连自己迈过了晚餐时分了也不浑然不觉。

 

街边燃起的徐徐亮光接连灿烂了冷清的街道，为来往行人的身影涂上亮眼的蜂蜜色之余，亦温暖了那些渴望被关注的孤寂心灵。另如往昔，Percival没带恋人去高档餐厅，而是径直走进了某条巷口旁的酒吧。

 

在一个有情调的地方求婚诚然是个正确选择，然而逃出井底看世界，便会发现有时把地点设为第一次约会的地方亦是个不错又浪漫的抉择——不按常理出牌的高情商钢琴家Percival，在调情方面永远无人能敌。

 

他早在几个月前便计划好了一切：先是把Newt灌个半醉，免得恋人拒绝他后要求分手；接着用他擅长的情话攻破Newt的城墙，趁对方完全放松警惕后借一个热吻示爱；最后他拿出戒指求婚，而那时正晕头转向的恋人必然会答应。

 

若是有内在因素影响完美结局，那些瑕疵往往都会被精明的Percival提前消除；不过，外在因素造成的后果就不能与之相提并论。

 

而这就好比是，此时此刻——

 

“哦天啊，我都做了些什么！”女子惊慌失措地放下手里那只倾斜的酒杯，连声道着歉。她掏出了纸巾，大概是要帮Percival拭干衣服。“我很抱歉，我不是故意要毁掉您的西装，您要我送去干洗店吗？”

 

Percival此时正强忍着心中那股复杂又难受的情绪，根本没耐心听那人的道歉。他心不在焉地摇了摇头，但没有拒绝对方递来的纸巾。

 

见那人终于惶惶离去后，他擦了下外套上浸湿得最严重的部位。Percival把悲剧发生的前一刻想伸进口袋里拿东西的手又掏了出来。可想而知，结果和上一次那般，他的手中没有小盒子。

 

“我很好，我会自己处理的。”又来了。Percival早已忘了今天自己撒了多少个谎，尚是清楚的，仅剩下自己满脑子都在用粗俗话语谩骂浮世，抱怨人生——天杀的，全泡汤了，全搞砸了！

 

刚去吧台那边拿酒的Newt回来了，脸上那副半醉半醒的神态在看见他西装上的惨状后遽然被吓醒了。看见恋人冲上前去为他擦衣的担忧模样，Percival竟感到慰籍——他恐怕是病了，情感上的心病，而Newt Scamander是唯一的解药。

 

酒没怎么喝，饭也还没上，Newt便执意要去结账走人了。他听见恋人说，回家吧，Percival，我们回家。这大抵是情侣通病的第二种症状：相恋的人们久而久之便会活出对方的样子，不论是性格抑或态度都像极了自己的另一半。

 

Newt的顽固确实在与他相处的两年多里有了飞跃性的进步，当然，这种现象对Percival而言只有坏没有好。毕竟吧，在情事上固执的有他一个就够了。不过，他这次没有回绝Newt的提议，乖乖陪对方付钱后离开酒吧。

 

走在漫漫的回家路上，Percival被湿衣服渗进皮肤的凉气冻得哆嗦，又被情人节的失败三连击气得哆嗦。真晦气，他想着，长长唉了口气。从唇间漏出的白雾把他带回了几年前的相同光景。

 

回溯起来，他们第一次约会那会儿他也是这样悻悻离场，唯一不同的是，当时把自己弄得很糟糕的不是他，而是他身旁的恋人。

 

Newt那时是真喝醉了，打着酒气嗝和周围的年轻男女调情撒娇，丝毫不顾忌他这个正牌情人站在一旁吃醋的感受。忍无可忍地，Percival拽着恋人的孔雀蓝大衣去结账，又拽着对方走出酒吧。

 

笑得醉醺醺的恋人攀着他的肩膀，那只比Percival高那么些的脑袋当时还耷在他的头上蹭他的头发，样子活像只在暖阳里睡懒觉的猫。醉后的Newt粘人的很，和他刚认识时的那副抗拒肢体接触的模样大相径庭。

 

无人不知Percival Graves是出了名的洁癖患者，然而当Newt带着酒气的唇瓣在恍然间贴上他脸颊的那刻，他竟不觉厌恶，反而心生欢喜。或许他就是在那时认定了Newt是他的终身伴侣，被对方的酒气所迷惑的理智替他把白头到老的幼苗种在潜意识里，悉心照料。

 

这么说来，一个钢琴家和一个兽医竟能在误打误撞后走到一起，确实是有些出人意料。Percival一直爱惜着的祖传钢笔碰巧凭空消失了，Tina又碰巧在网上看到有人发帖寻钢笔失主，那上面的附图还碰巧就是他不见的那支。

 

于是他们约在那位好心的发帖人工作的宠物医院见面。身着白大褂，满脸雀斑的英籍兽医告诉Percival，家里的黑狗Niffler爱跑出去找闪闪发光的东西。Newt瞥见那堆被视为宝藏的易拉罐垃圾山里有支价值不菲的钢笔，且那上面还刻着Graves的字眼，于是他就意识到不对劲了。

 

实话说Percival没太在意Newt用飞快的语速说了什么，他的注意力全集中在对方时而腼腆含蓄地笑笑时而红着脸别过视线的可爱举动上了，连Newt递给他钢笔时他都在失神。也不知是什么说不清道不明的感情在胸腔里作祟，促使Percival向那位兽医要了电话号码。

 

不过当时的Newt没意识到他给出的名片会换来一段爱情，他以为Percival家里养有宠物，恰好需要一个愿意上门治疗的兽医。直到那位钢琴家在接下来的一周里给他发了几十条短信又打了好几个电话，他才察觉Percival想约他出去。

 

就这样，那份藏在心底深处的难以言喻的感情陪Newt玩了好些日子的捉迷藏，最终还是被他牢牢抓住，紧握不放——他深知那是伴随着悠扬的钢琴旋律的爱意在敲门，而他甘愿掉进Percival日益增长而不曾消减的吸引力中，只为与那人坦诚相见。

 

“结果你还是没说出口啊。”

 

沉默终于被划破。Percival在听见身旁的恋人突然冒出这样一句令他摸不着头脑的话后还是傻了一下。思虑了一阵，他发觉Newt不是在自言自语而是在等他说些什么，于是他开口询问。“你的意思是？”

 

“戒指的事。”若是Percival的面前有块镜子，他此刻的表情定是愚蠢至极。咽了口唾沫，他默不作声地鼓励对方继续说下去。“我见你今天一直留意着口袋里的东西——呃，也可能是我胡思乱想太多了，我们才交往不过三年——”

 

“准确来说，是快要三年了。”

 

Percival刻意出声打断。他抬起眼，不料Newt立刻别开视线，然而朦胧的夜色始终遮不住脸上泛起的红晕。主动盘问的那方竟在自己的疑问后打算做缩头乌龟，那副语无伦次的紧张模样明显就是在为他提供乘胜追击的机会。“而且我的确打算在今天求婚。”

 

见Newt遽然止住步伐，他也跟着停下。站在幽静的小巷里，从隔壁街道传来的节日音乐与嘈杂人声与他们此刻的缄默形成鲜明反差。Percival已然忘了湿衣服为他带来的不适感，本以为早就烟飞云散的勇气现在又从胸腔里涌了回来，犹如潮起潮落，源源不断。

 

Newt的手在恍惚间握紧了他的。“你怎么知道我买了戒指？”Percival漠不关心地戳破那层尴尬薄膜。其实答案怎么都好，他估计恋人的回答和他的猜想八九不离十。

 

“我看见Niffler——那个小捣蛋鬼——又拿了别人的贵重的东西，那次它竟把一整个小盒子都弄到那堆垃圾里了。我抢过来想还给失主，然后——”Newt结巴地说着，甚至畏缩得向后踉跄了几步，殊不知Percival跟着他的节奏追进了几步。

 

“然后你看到了我的名字。”

 

“嗯，我就放回你的抽屉里了。”两人四目交接，额与额之间仅仅相隔咫尺，Percival湿热的鼻息喷吐在脸颊上的温度加剧了Newt眼中的忐忑不安。“你不会因为我看到了你为我们准备的一切就闷闷不乐，对吗？我——”

 

尚未说完的话语被他的一个蜻蜓点水般的吻给咽了回去。随着温柔触感的远离，Percival缓缓向后倒退，Newt刚打算开口，却又被对方的食指止住那些准备脱口而出的疑问。“嘘(Shh)——你听完后再告诉我答案。”

 

“Percy？”

 

“Newt Scamander，”他深吸了一口气，继续道，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

 

收回抵在恋人唇上的手指，并在对方向他投来的疑惑目光中从口袋里掏出那只钴蓝色的盒子，又趁着对方惊异得倒吸一口气之前说出所有的情话。

 

“近三年的交往时间对我们来说太过短暂，这段示爱或许仓促又冲动，我不确信你会答应我，我也害怕你会因此和我分手。”

 

不像他们今天看的那些轰轰烈烈的爱情电影，这儿没有灯光，亦没有伴奏；也不像他们小时候读过的童话故事书，他们没有白马，也没有皇后。

 

“但是Newt，和你在一起度过的每一分每一秒无疑都是我人生当中最不可或缺的美好回忆，我从未想过会有人值得我把所有的感情全盘投入。”

 

诚然，Percival失去了三个求婚的最好时机，此时此刻他有的只是一条寂静无比的暗巷，一位自己深爱着的人，和一只璀璨无比的戒指。可谁又能反驳他，现在不是最佳时机？

 

“我希望我的另一半会是你，我未来的爱人只能是你。”

 

所有的行动代替了言语。Newt凑上前去亲吻他的未婚夫，用唇语表达着远远超乎“我爱你”和“我愿意”的感情。从唇齿间漏出的婉转笑声早已把他的喜悦暴露无遗，脸颊上的热度和嘴边咧起的傻笑到底是羞赧抑或雀跃，Newt已然不在乎了。

 

舌与舌在共舞后留下的甜蜜和幸福，想必只有无独有偶的爱情能为这段热舞陪衬。稀缺的氧气逼迫他们分离，唇边勾出的津液尽显彼此对爱人的依恋不舍。

 

Newt在对方向他投来的溺爱视线里大口喘着粗气，不论多少次了他还是不擅长Percival的强势猛攻。良久，如鹿撞般心跳终于在无数个深呼吸后减慢速度，消停下来。

 

“我也愿意让你成为我的未来。”Newt偷瞄Percival的谨慎模样活像只偷吃鱼干却被捉住的猫咪。他又红起脸别开了视线。“好吧，我想这是最不浪漫的求婚了。”

 

他说笑着环视了一圈。也不知道这条漆黑的巷子有什么好看的，可他就是故意不去注视爱人那双毫无笑意可言的眼眸，纵使他早已习惯Percival的严谨和肃穆，但在这种场合下他还是会不能自已地感到紧张。

 

“不，Newt。”

 

但他还是没能逃过未婚夫的穷打猛追。捧起Newt烧红的脸颊，他逼迫他直视他，那双深色的眼眸里倒映着模糊不清的棕榈色，却又好看的很。抬起额头抵着对方的，Petcival在调情前从他爱人的唇边窃走一个吻。

 

“有你在，不论何时何地都是最浪漫的。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代au，前CIA特工! Percival，MI6特工! Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 论如何将潜入你家的人抱上床;)

事态本不该这样发展的，然而Newt此刻只能怔怔望着站在他面前的男人，束手无策。双手被反绑在身后，他猜测自己动弹不得的丑态在那男人的眼里定连误闯进虎穴的可怜羔羊都不如。无可奈何般地，Newt阖上双眸，放空杂绪，他恣意让视线染上暗色，耐心等待对方开口质问。

 

 

他会沦落到如斯下场，都是Niffler的错。当初他真不该轻信那个被钱币诱惑了就连声答应那几次监视任务的调皮鬼，而应投靠他最信任的小助手Pickett。

 

可当那本性顽皮的孩子倏然摆起一副另如往常的肃穆表情，信誓旦旦地告诉他圣诞节那天Graves祖宅里定空无一人时，Newt还是将自己所有的信任毫无保留地托付给了对方。

 

梅林的胡子啊，他早该料到Niffler只认金币不认质量。说不准这次的情报就是对方随口编造的谎言，毕竟Niffler不曾视遵守承诺为己任的态度，Newt从收养对方那天开始便心知肚明。然而人还是太傻，心还是太软，他还是屡教不改，挫败感还是屡尝不厌。

 

 

真的不能再宠Niffler了，Newt有些沮丧地想着，头一次有了“不训则誓不罢休”的念头。可惜他现在已自身难保，更别提能从这儿逃脱后回去教训罪魁祸首的几率了。

 

 

或许是与生俱来的怪癖在脑中的某处作祟，指使Newt去孤儿院领养几个无家可归的孩子作为监视助手；而那几个养子无疑是他除血亲之外最为信赖的人。幸在孩子们与他相处融洽，乐意跟着他训练，亦敞开心扉称他为爸爸（虽然他不太清楚为何他们在私底下叫他妈妈）。

 

实际上，对不习惯与陌生人打交道的Newt而言，与孩子们搞好关系只能是无往不利——免了聘请即时助理的麻烦，没了与素昧平生之人往来的忧虑，还能省下一大笔高昂的聘金。

 

他还记得几年前Theseus半玩笑半认真地问了句，领养孤儿作帮手的行为是否能归咎于母性情怀，听到对方着重强调了“母性”二字，他迅速红着脸摇头否定。Newt见自家兄长饶有趣味地点点头，续问为何，他却迟迟道不出一句反驳，嘴巴一张一合了半天才犹豫着抒发一己之见。

 

“宁与年幼无知者深交，也不愿再被老谋深算者算计，人心叵测，说不准什么时候又遭别人背手一刀。要是人们都像孩子般直率坦诚，像动物般以真情相待就好了……”

 

几经琢磨后，Theseus嗯了一声：“让他们当视察者，你难道不怕他们有危险吗？”

 

“怕啊，当然怕，”Newt像是在提防什么似的绷紧了神经，他痛苦地垂下头，勉力无视Theseus朝他投去的焦灼目光。良久，他才下定决心，以坚定不移的语气回答道：“所以我绝对，绝对不会让那类事情发生。”

 

仅仅是这么个慎重考虑后的回答，若想证明他不再踌躇，恐怕早已足矣。

 

Theseus听后没多做评价，仅是拍拍他的肩头，让他放松，低声安慰说“别把事情复杂化”；半晌，他的兄长又玩味地补充了句：注意形象，孩子学妈。

 

Newt当时敷衍地应了几声，没把嘱咐放在心上，可现在他必须承认兄长的判断是正确的，Niffler确实是吸取了他性格固执的养分，学以致用且加以发挥了。看来他终归要责备自己教子无方。

 

 

思及此，Newt终于睁眼，他有些不耐烦地抬起头，也不顾刘海遮着眼，只打算探寻对方不处置自己的原因。那男人依旧立在他面前，像个待机狩猎的野兽，缄默着打量他，那双深褐色的眼眸里似乎闪现着难以定义的事物——是疑惑，是怀旧，又或是什么他不曾感觉过的情愫。

 

不管怎样，Newt只清楚自己一眼望进时，恐惧不再，取而代之的安心感充斥了他的整个世界。

 

 

就是那么些油然而生的温暖，令他复又陷进回忆深渊。这次他想起自己于半个小时前甫进这别墅区的画面。不远处的人家正开着圣诞派对，尖叫声和歌唱声交织成乐章，在灯红酒绿中此起彼伏。

 

唯独这栋融进夜色的豪宅，像匹孤傲的灰狼，躲藏在这片繁华中最不为人知的一隅；明知自己与周边灯火通明的热闹景象格格不入，却甘愿以众声喧哗作背景，独嚎至天明。

 

现在看来，Newt无比后悔自己当时掉以轻心，没有多留个心眼，只顾着惦记完工后带那群孩子们回老家过节，才忽略了二楼主卧室里的那抹忽隐忽现的亮光。

 

不错，他本想趁着这圣诞佳节潜进敌人老巢，窃取机密情报，好让组织有确凿的证据将Graves公司欺诈消费者的丑闻公布于众。可他又怎料，这次精心策划了约莫一个月的暗杀行动，下一秒便在宅内震耳欲聋的警报声响彻云霄的瞬间，化为乌有。

 

纵使隔壁的嘈杂声能覆过警鸣，让那些享受派对的人们仍旧浑然不觉，不过这刺耳的噪音对正在审查文件的Percival Graves——这栋房子的主人——来说，即等同于赤裸裸的威胁。

 

正当Newt打算将这突发事件归为因自己粗枝大叶导致而成的后果时，警铃声戛然而止，压抑感骤然溢满了整栋黑漆漆的屋子。然而短暂的寂静迅即被一串急促而沉闷的脚步声划破，声音愈来愈响，来者愈来愈近。

 

显然Niffler的情报出错了，Percival在家。咽了口唾沫，Newt心里清楚自己不是那位前CIA特工的对手，于是转身逃跑，结果他还未碰着门把手，就被跟上前的男人牢牢制服在地。他无处可逃。

 

说怪也怪，Percival抓牢他的动作犹如行云流水，不慌不乱，且每次施力的部位都恰巧是他的弱点——这好比是对方一早就知道他今夜会潜入，应对策略亦是一早便准备好的。告诫Newt切勿挣扎否则后果自负后，那人掏出一捆不知从何而来的麻绳将他的双手绑起，径自领他去主卧室里就坐。

 

所以，上述经历用一句话总结即是：他此刻坐在这儿与那男人大眼瞪小眼，若不怪Niffler就只能怨自己自作自受。

 

 

“我知道你今晚会大驾光临。”

 

也不知过了多久，Percival终于开口，那层名为尴尬的隔膜总算被击碎；Newt为此谢天谢地。他原以为那些过去的琐事已然随着时间一并埋葬在了坟墓里，但如今当那熟悉的声音再度萦绕耳畔，Newt仍旧无法自制地感到怀念。

 

“毕竟你抓到我了。”耸肩，他故作淡定地微微别过头；这小动作像是个提防陌生人视线的孩子，又像个勉力隐瞒自己不谙撒谎的大人。“恭喜你，Graves先——”

 

“Percival。”毫不留情地打断对方发言后，男人蹙眉，不知应因对方的性格不曾改变而高兴，还是应为他们几年不见对方便距自己于千里之外而伤感。“你我也算是相识一场，何苦让公事难为彼此交情。”

 

“……Newt。”

 

他忘了纠正对方的陈述句使用不当，目光仅仅是盯着Percival搬了张椅子在自己面前坐下，人便失了神。此刻他们平起平坐，两人间似远似近的距离好似能与过往的美好回忆重合，令Newt不自觉地勾起唇角。他愣愣然同意了这个更换称呼提议。

 

“很好，Newt，你想要什么？”Percival见状，回以一抹转瞬即逝的微笑，尔后犹豫了一下，补充多一句：“想从我这里拿回什么？”

 

Newt一惊，下意识地抬起眼看对方，却不料那双深褐色的双眸在他望进的瞬间便将他的灵魂吞噬。那敢情是个深不见底的沼泽，寸草不生；表面像块倒映着自己面容的玻璃，实际是夺取人注意力的致命毒药。

 

纵使他清楚Percival Graves说话从不拐弯抹角，没有寒暄没有玩笑没有废话，有的只是一本正经和实事求是。可有种直觉告诉他这次对话不能与从前的相提并论，那副低沉的声线里除了好奇外，似乎掺杂着一些——恶趣味的戏弄？

 

他想从Percival那儿拿回什么？那人的话语在他的脑中荡起了一层又一层涟漪，他不禁反思自己接受此次调查任务的目的。是因为那些丰厚的酬劳能给孩子们买几件玩具，抑或是因为他瞥见恋人的名字便难以自制地动了一己之欲，又或者是什么更深层的原因……

 

好吧，答案不重要，Newt也不太想知道。

 

 

自从Newt成为MI6特工开始他们就没再见过面——当然，这也不能全怪他，组织监管严格，他无法与以往亲近的人继续来往。

 

有人常说，互不相干的强者若果碰上面了，难免会成水火不容的冤家或劲敌，但这话确实有些美中不足。显然，他们是一对个别案例；互被对方的美丽谎言蒙在鼓里，又甘愿舍弃一切只为守护最爱的人。

 

说起来，他们最初的邂逅纯属巧合。几年前的Percival还是个CIA的特工，几年前的他还只是个在兄长身后跑腿的小跟班，然而命运向来爱捉弄人也爱折磨人——上帝让这两个毫无交集的陌生人因一场意外的交通事故相知相识，却不应允他们抛开职业的枷锁坦诚相待。

 

就这样，本不该相遇的他们，为了维系恋情而瞒着组织和家人，与对方在地下交往了三年。可笑亦可悲的是，这段颇为长久的恋情，最终只得以Newt成为MI6的正式特工并单方面地切断联系而灰飞烟灭。诚然，他一直都是主动放手的那方，不论是哪方面的成就，还是哪方面的感情。

 

Newt不曾说过分手，只因他相信如Percival这般聪明的人定能在无言中理解他主动离开的原因，多余的解释反而会令真相愈描愈黑。“再见”是个重机率的词，说了再见恐怕不再见，不说再见反而再见；Newt宁可相信后者。

 

交往那会儿，他们时常相视而笑却相对无言，感情生活堪比老夫老妻。尚是处于热恋期的Newt没多想，以为那些以一个眼神便足以解释一切的默契，纯粹是两人亲密无间的证明，但当他接受此次任务并知晓Percival是前CIA特工时，他才恍然他们交往前对方的一举一动里暗藏着的小心翼翼。

 

 

“我想知道你欺诈消费者的原因，Percy。”暧昧的昵称脱口而出的那刻，谁也没有感到不自在并出声制止。“即便我不相信你会做出这种事。”

 

被点名者的脸上看似波澜不惊，但Newt还是留意到了对方在无意间舒展双眉的细微举动——这是他与Percival交往时日积月累的相处心得之一，那人知道他的所有弱点，他也相对清楚对方的——为此，Newt无法抑制那份在内心深处剧烈翻腾着的喜悦。

 

挑眉，Percival决定循序渐进。“你此次前行，就只是为了这个？说真的？”手抚上对方的大腿，那位前CIA恶意凑上前去，让他们的额头相抵鼻尖相触，继而勉力将彼此的距离缩短至咫尺，只为捕捉从Newt脸上跑过的细微变化。“你难道一点儿也不想我？”

 

“当然不……”过分亲密的举动犹如变相的催情剂，随着对方温润的鼻息，一并为他的脸颊染上淡色。向来公事公办的Newt一开始固然极力否定，然而话音未落，他却拗不过本能的欲望，转而否定自己。“不、不是，Percy，Percival——”恐怕只有梅林知道，他有多渴望与自己深爱之人進行肢体接触。“我不知道，Percy，我以为我们分手了……”

 

Newt知道这很矛盾，他是主动离开的那方，现在又是主动送上门的那方。倘若Percival不在家，想必那些令人不舍的眷恋，定能趁着这次任务与他挥手告别，但現在说什么都晚了。

 

“我不记得你说过要分手，”那人像是表达不满般地轻哼了一声，尔后又将脑袋搁在他的肩窝里。“而我确信我也没说过。”恍然间，Newt感觉到原先压在腿上的力度遽然转移到了身后，Percival的指尖在他的背上跳舞，一下一下的，不轻亦不重，如同蜻蜓点水，甚是撩人。

 

“你不怪我吗？”鬼使神差地，他问了一句。

 

“为什么(For what)？” 

 

“因为我离开你，却没向你道别？”

 

Newt并不是个怕痒的人，但这些久违的身体接触仍是令他颤抖着索取更多。梅林啊，他真心希冀Percival把他捉起来的目的不是为了让他叛变，只因为他的本能定会毫无顾忌地出卖理智，连声答允对方。

 

“你不想说再见不是你的错，Newt。”最终对方的手指仅是划过他的手腕，而不是钻进什么不可挽回的位置。“你也知道，我不会逼你说你不想说的话。”Newt若有所失，却又深知这是Percival准备为他松绑的证明，于是他轻声说了句谢谢。

 

他诚然有许多需要向Percival道谢的原因，论轻则应感谢对方在他们交往时一次又一次默许他穿衣不规范，论重则宜感恩对方愿意与他相爱三年。所以当Percival谅解他的那刻，那些说不清道不明的内疚、自责和忏悔，以及歉意，如是感情堆积在嘴里最终却只汇成了两个字，谢谢。

 

“谢谢你还爱着我，Percy。”见那人沉默了很久却不作表态，Newt只好将其视为对方接受感谢的一种形式。

 

果不其然，Percival把绳子拆去了；可令他始料未及的却是，对方下一秒便连人带椅一把推到在地。随着椅背撞地发出剧烈的一声闷响，Newt不由得吃痛地倒吸了一口气，他倏地发觉那人早先的不予回复实是暗意“先别谢谢”，而不是“不必道谢”。

 

身经百战的MI6特工固然不怕这些突如其来的袭击，然而当他此刻面对着的是个踩踏过血流成河之地的前CIA特工时，他的那些无谓的抵抗似乎又成了木偶跳舞。

 

“我深爱着这样一个人。”

 

无视了前两句道谢，也丝毫不理会他们此时的尴尬处境，Percival自顾自地说起话来。Newt别无他法，只能屏住呼吸。

 

“他先危及自己，唯恐危及别人。”

 

他们倒落的地方离阳台很近，落地窗开着缝隙，随着圣诞将至尾声的钟声敲响，寒风悄悄钻了进来，牵起帘角跳华尔兹。

 

“我一生只爱这一个人。”

 

Percival俯下身去亲吻那位比他高那么些、此时却被他禁锢在怀中的恋人。终于，Newt的最后一道理智防线被强行突围成功，他的身体本能地迎接着对方激烈而热切的亲吻。

 

趁着理性尚未消失殆尽前，Newt抓住他们换气的空档反驳道：“我不确定我有你说的那么好。”

 

“不，你有。”一个轻而柔的吻缓缓覆上了他的唇，与方才充满情欲色彩的的热吻大相径庭，却胜过任何华而不实的誓言。

 

“你有。”

 

 

至于Graves公司欺诈消费者一事的真相，不过是Grindelwald公司的CEO通过某种非法手段，将自己近年来犯下的过错全权嫁祸于敌方Graves公司的头上罢了。如今那恶人逍遥法外，处于劣势的Percival手里的证据不确凿，官司打不成，自己找寻突破口亦必须小心行事，以免惹祸上身。

 

 

“床，还是沙发？”Percival稍稍直起身子，作势要抱起身下的人，但Newt还是快了一步，他趁两人之间的距离拉阔前，迅即拽住了对方的衣领，将他们的唇瓣撞在一起。

 

 

实不相瞒，几天前Percival便察觉有人在家附近监视他，原以为是Grindelwald的手下，谁知那是个见了金币后，二话不说就把自己养父的个人信息全盘托出的熊孩子。所以，一早知道Newt Scamander会到访的Percival Graves，并不是哈利波特里的巫师，也不是拥有先知能力的变种人，更不是嗜好监控恋人一举一动的偷窥狂。

 

 

“地板，就在这儿。”

 

两人相视而笑之际，Newt的手臂攀上了Percival的背脊，后者则十分默契地协助对方褪去长裤。时间已然将斑驳陆离的回忆淘洗净尽，却不曾把他们对彼此的思念及渴望淡化一丝一毫。Percival笑着，又俯下身去亲吻恋人的唇角。

 

“悉听尊便。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU，航空公司vip! Percival，空少! Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一则点梗。空乘服的设定是我胡乱编的，想看具体服装请自行Google！

会不会就有这么个与你素昧平生的人，在你们第一次四目交接的瞬间，你便能从那人的眼中捕捉到为数不多的希冀，并能将那人平平的相貌铭记于心？

 

这到底是他第几次瞥见那人在过道里忙前忙后的身影了，大抵他无法给出一个确切的答案，只因为这个被上司和下属皆称为“无人能敌的工作狂人”的Percival Graves，从来只把公事以外的大小事件归类为无关紧要的琐碎，抛弃一旁置之不理。

 

作为美国的国土安全部部长，他时常有必要亲临盟国，与他国代表进行军事会谈，商讨反恐对策，以便促进两国的交流与合作；因此，对无妻无子的Percival而言，在高空中虚度光阴，早已是家常便饭。

 

不免有些爱八卦的人调侃他，像他这样事业有成的男人，怎会没有心上人。如是流言蜚语他屡见不鲜，却从不予理睬，为此“Graves先生的梦中情人到底是谁”这一不解之谜，似乎成了人们口中永不散热的话题中心。

 

想必谁也料不到，Percival只会把目光置于同性身上；而他恐怕亦未能察觉，曾几何时自己早被那人脸上漾起的腼腆微笑模糊了双眼，被那些古怪却温暖的小动作触及了灵魂，又被那微微垂着脑袋的谨慎神情迷惑了心智。

 

第一次相遇是个陌生的概念。当时的Percival能一眼看出那人的与众不同，但无法准确地道出所有蹊跷之处，又苦于不敢放手一搏。

 

杵在登机口那会儿，他的视线在薄薄的伦敦雾里游荡，最终，目光停留在不远处接待乘客的男人身上。深色的西装外套，浅色的白色衬衫，笔直的西装长裤，歪歪扭扭的领结，这四件衣物，明显是再标准不过的空乘服饰，可为何Percival看见那男人高挑的身材及清秀的脸庞的瞬间，他惊诧了那么几秒；而惊诧的缘由是他无从知晓的。

 

一头姜黄色的微卷发在众生相里显得格格不入，却足以夺取他全部的注意力。那男空乘站在他触手不可及的距离，张合着薄唇说着什么，他根据口型，估量对方大抵说着欢迎登机之类的话语。他就这么看着，忘记了向前迈步，甚至忽视了站在身后谩骂着、推搡着自己前进的其他乘客。

 

最终，Percival还是走到了那男空乘的面前，不出所料地被对方颤动的睫毛和迷人的雀斑激起一阵如雷贯耳的心鼓。本性的贪婪令他遗忘了适可而止，取而代之地，他渴望着更多——不论是那人的一举一动，还是一颦一笑。那人检查登机牌时，他不难察觉眼前这个看似一丝不苟，其实不拘小节的男人，也有不扣袖扣的习惯。

 

“祝您旅途愉快。”那男空乘说着，把检查过的登机牌递给他。就在那时，Percival恍悟或许就有那么些难以名状的东西，统治了他的内心世界，令他无法将目光移离对方。

 

第二、第三次相见则是他始料未及的。他从未料及那次一面之缘，竟会有后续发展。

 

“先生，要喝点什么吗？”

 

久违的声线在耳边响起之际，他原先急于在手提电脑上写报告的手指遽然停下了动作。抬眼，他不由得感叹自己上次看见那簇姜色的头发是何时的事儿了。那男空乘推着饮料车，脸上还是那副与他第一次见到时相差不大的拘谨表情。

 

“咖啡，谢谢你。”将早先的不明情愫一律抛诸脑后，他从容不迫地说道。

 

于是那男人给Percival倒了杯咖啡。实话说他不喜欢飞机上的速溶咖啡，但这次时间紧迫，他不得不在飞机上赶工。伸手接过，他深知那杯咖啡怎么也敌不过家里的现磨咖啡，却又别无他法，只得硬着头皮，一鼓作气将其全部喝光。

 

放下杯子那霎，他瞥见那人张口欲言什么，终究欲言又止，推着车子去询问他后座的棕发女子。也许是兴致使然的缘故，Percival的余光追着那人的身影跑了好几回，然而对方始终没发觉跟在身后的那些暗示性的目光，只是全神贯注于服侍旅客的工作。倘若那人此刻蓦然回首，则自己脸上麻木呆滞的愚笨神态，必然会将那些封尘已久的心事全盘泄露出去。

 

但他还是过早下定了结论，又或许是他太大意了，殊不知自己的视线下一秒就会被对方抓住。总之，Percival恰巧撞上对方的回眸一笑时，他不确信自己有否从那波澜不惊的棕榈色双眸中捕捉到几分转瞬即逝的狡黠，仅知道自己唯一能做到的，就是趁着思绪混乱，耳朵嗡鸣作响之前，将那人的薄唇勾勒起的弧度尽收眼底。

 

就是这么个熟悉的陌生人，让他难以奈何那些想要在那双深不见底的绿色瞳孔中沦陷的渴望。就是这么一种无法用肢体表述，无法用言语形容的东西，令他按耐不住在胸腔内狂舞的心跳，令他能将手中的公事统统放下，只为能多瞧那男空乘几眼。

 

是的，是的，就是这些说不清道不明的感情，促使他们之间遽然衍生了许些无从而来，却无可置疑般的默契。好似那人的一个手势就意味着什么只有他俩才清楚的事物，好似那人看Percival时的眼神里皆暗藏着什么不为人知的秘密，好似他们的几面之缘，足以让他们一见如故。

 

到后来，他们在无数次的擦肩而过后，终于熟稔。他叫那人Newt，那男空乘则叫他Percival。既然成了朋友，就难免会在登机前，查票后，又或是对方不打招呼便递给他一杯咖啡的时候，嘘寒问暖几句。虽说他们谈话的内容无非是“天气”和“你好吗”两样。

 

老生常谈“交流是两颗互相接近之心的共舞”。诚然，他们交流甚少，彼此仅能透过只言片语接触对方灵魂的脉动，感受生命的奇迹，但这对Percival而言早已足够；而他坚信Newt也是这么认为的。

 

偶尔他会在阖上眼闭目养神前，瞥见邻座的帅气小哥或漂亮小姐找Newt搭讪。那男空乘听罢，脸上总会露出惊异的神色，那样子活像只绕着尾巴转的松鼠，因自己追不着尾巴而手无足措。不得不说这光景确实难能可见，然而他只是不能自已地感到不满——可想而知，Newt介意他人问及私事，才会如此慌乱。

 

所以他不时会以需要被子为由，出手搭救不谙交际的对方。随着自己英勇救友的计划被识破，他每每会被捧着被子的对方道以感谢，纵使Percival清楚Newt从未察觉自己唇角旁勾起的那抹若隐若现的微笑。

 

“Newt，你有女朋友吗？”他记得有次坐在他附近的小女孩笑靥满面，和这个年纪的孩子一样撒着娇。“我长大后可以嫁给你吗？”

 

只见那人蹲下身子，把手里的热巧克力递给那个不安分的女孩儿，又溺爱地揉了揉她的黑发，轻言道：“Tina长大了说不定就不喜欢我了。”

 

他注视着，沉默着，抿了口手边的咖啡。不知为何那杯去糖去奶的黑咖啡，喝下后苦尽甘来的味道不再，只有那份残留在舌尖上的涩涩苦味，嘲笑般地挤爆了他的味蕾。

 

“而且啊，”鬼使神差地，他好似看见那人在恍然中抬起头与他四目交接。“我喜欢男性哦，Tina。”

 

Tina睡着了，Newt没再说话，只是帮那孩子盖好被子后，朝孩子的母亲笑了笑，推着饮料车走了。Percival也愣坐着，佯装自己方才什么也没听见，实际是在咀嚼那句出柜声明。头等舱里黑漆漆的，可能是到了休息的点，哪位空乘便顺手把灯熄灭了。在这狭小的空间里仍旧光亮着的，大抵是两颗五彩斑斓心脏。

 

这段被称为友情，却早已越过友谊界限的繁琐感情，实际宜被名为何物，想必他们彼此早已心知肚明。

 

所以这到底是他们第几次在飞机上偶遇了，不下十次？又或十次以上？仁慈的路易斯啊，他真的有需要在意这些细节吗——没有。

 

Newt对小女孩说过的话至今仍萦绕在他的脑中，宛若天籁而且挥之不去。Percival终于醒悟，纵使自己从无被同性吸引的经历，然而他无比确信，那些暗生的情愫从来都不是海市蜃楼。如今爱慕唾弃了糖衣包装，成了赤裸裸的欲念，还时不时在他的心中喧嚣，逼迫他将那些不曾说出口的感情，全都倾泻到那人的身上。

 

正当Percival心念着是时候该找个时间问那人的手机号升华感情时，Newt朝他这边走了过来。也不知是罪恶感使然还是他哪根筋搭错了，他迅疾合上眼，假装自己因过度操劳而陷入熟睡。

 

那人走到了Percival的身旁，步子轻得听不见脚步声，呼吸浅得像是他的身旁没有人，而他至始至终都回错了意；但布料摩擦的声响还是出卖了那人的存在。他登时屏住了呼吸，只为能听到更多细微的声音。

 

“晚安，Percival。”

 

他感觉到那人犹豫了一下，才微微倾身，将覆在自己身上的被子理了理。对方浅浅的呼吸抚上了他的面颊，呼吸声彷徨在他的耳畔。他猜这是Newt靠近他的证明，但这确实不是个睁眼的好时机，于是他选择再等一会儿。

 

恍然间，好似有那么些温暖的触觉擦过了他的额头。

 

呼吸及心跳赫然顿了一拍，他倏地睁眼，恰好撞进对方那双蓝绿相间的眼睛里——掺杂着惊慌与含蓄，却无比耀眼；好似经阳光反射过的平静海面，有微光在其中涌动，让他克制不住欲望想要靠近，再靠近。

 

“好久不见，Newt。”

 

Percival一把拽住了想要逃开的人的手，迫使那位几近要趴在自己身上的男空乘再度抬起眼与他直视。像是自暴自弃般的，Newt把头靠在他的肩上，任由皮肤的热度从耳根升至脖子根。他听见那人呜咽着回应道，好久不见。

 

那人似乎还想再辩解些什么，譬如对不起啊抱歉啊之类的，但Percival的指尖按住了所有打算满溢出口的话语。然后，停留在Newt唇边的手指化作手掌，捧住了那人的脸庞。

 

就像纸张始终包不住火防不住水，这段不算明朗的感情亦终究会开花结果；而一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，若是想唤醒那些被埋葬着的汹涌情意及爱恋，足矣，足矣。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迷宫守卫AU，迷宫行者! Percival，迷宫守卫! Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一则点梗。

这世上怎会有如此执着的人存在啊。

 

Newt有些丧气地瞟了眼在隔壁房里忙上忙下的男人，顿然对自己当初答允对方留下的抉择感到迷茫；毕竟那人愿意日复一日地绕着自己兜圈子，显然是不厌其烦的。

 

和大多数来这儿闯关的人一样，Percival Graves也是个迷宫行者，但又和那些知难而退的人们不同，Newt发觉那人执迷不悟的性格尤其难伺候——他说不让进那人非要进，他说迷宫里面危机重重那人偏偏勇往直前——最后他也不知道是脑神经里的哪根筋出了问题，唯一清楚的只是自己欲拒还迎地默许了那人在他的守卫小屋里长期定居。

 

“我不会再企图溜进去了，让我住在这儿吧。”他记得Percival当时是这样说的。

 

Newt是个迷宫守卫，老板不好薪水不高，但他对这工作不多的平淡生活感到心满意足。不过，若说他独自空守这庞大的森林迷宫一点儿也不寂寞，则他必定是在违背良心胡说八道。所以，有个人愿意留下来与他作伴，确实是件好事——打住打住，这儿有个前提：在Newt尚未戳破这件事之前，这短暂而安详的平静对他们彼此而言，皆是好事。

 

他不是故意发现对方的在他身上做的那些小动作的，他愿意以梅林的四角裤发誓，他真的不是故意的。

 

拦截偷进迷宫的迷宫行者们可是个脑力和体力并存的活儿；说易不易，说难亦不难。与生俱来的良好身体素质是必备条件，再加上后天的感官训练以及日夜累积的经验，他便不难抢在行者们的脚后跟跨入迷宫大门前，将他们一一拦下，击退。

 

森林迷宫的位置登上了报纸头条后，不到一天时间便引起了全球骚动，不少跃跃欲试的人前来闯关，却无一不被他拒于迷宫外。Newt凭着“迷宫里有危险的食人花”的借口劝走了不少人，然而真实的理由并非如此——这迷宫是环保组织为濒临绝种的生物们量身定制的栖息地，他口口声声说里面危险，实际人类才是最大的威胁。

 

到后来，有人守卫着迷宫的事情被世人广为流传，他的守卫工作亦随着时间推移日趋减少；冬天更甚，几周都难能见一个迷宫行者……当然了，Percival除外。哎，所以这大抵是他最近变得慵懒的原因之一。

 

Newt半躺在沙发上看书，看着看着，视线转而游离到凝着冰花的玻璃窗外——时间不早了，方才还飘着火烧云的天不知何时蒙上了一层灰，压得人喘不过气。外面太冷而屋子太暖，壁炉里火光摇曳，偶尔发出木头燃烧时的啪嚓声像是绝佳的催眠曲，引诱他沉沉睡去。最终仍是敌不过睡意的Newt决定打个小盹。

 

然后他在迷糊中听见不远处的声响悄然静了，想必是忙碌了一天的Percival终于完成了所有的工作，打算休息休息。鞋底踏落在木质地板上的声音愈来愈清晰，来者亦离他愈来愈近，随着门吱呀一声被推开，Newt清楚那人进了客厅。但出于什么原因对方没有继续走动，而是驻足了一会儿；然后他听见脚步声远去。

 

Percival想做什么呢，他不太清楚，可他又不舍得睁眼让这舒服而温暖的感觉消散。于是他继续躺着，没有动身。

 

隐约感到那男人在客厅门外徘徊片刻，才犹豫着走进来，Newt不由得屏住呼吸，顿然有些好奇那人下一步会做些什么。手里的书本被对方以轻柔的力度夺走，尔后有什么的熟悉的布料覆上了他的身子，大概是他的孔雀蓝大衣吧？他揣测着，整颗心像被阳光照射过的被单，暖洋洋的。

 

然而Percival迟迟未离去，Newt察觉那人在看他，赫然有些窘迫——炙热的视线聚焦在身上的感觉必然是不好受的，他又是个容易害羞的人——此刻若耳根尚未涨热，那他除了庆幸自己运好之外，别无他法。

 

有那么一霎Newt觉得自己想太多（Percival必定回房休息了，怎会留在这儿盯着自己瞧 ？），他心知自己的长相不如那人俊秀，高瘦的身材和爬满雀斑的皮肤尽显傻气……糟糕，是不是他的睡姿太过滑稽？又或是他的睡相太过孩子气？他此刻只希望自己没有脸红到脖子根。

 

但事实证明那人确实站在他的身旁。鼻息轻抚过面颊的湿热感将他的神智从混沌中摇醒，他还没反应过来这是怎么一回事，下一秒擦过他额头的湿润触感便令他遽然清醒。一愣，Newt刚想弄清方才发生了什么，那人就迈着急促的步子离开了客厅。

 

Newt半眯着眼，不由自主地伸出手指摸了摸Percival触过的位置，他思索着，脑中不断闪过像电影被重复播放后一帧又一帧的画面——然后，他蓦然想通了什么。

 

这或许是个晚安吻。

 

纵使他以“担忧同等于二次受罪”作为人生哲理，始终，那个突如其来的示好还是让Newt那晚难以入眠。他勉力逼迫自己不去在意这件事，然而，每每视线在那人的脸上多停留了几秒，他便不能自已地开始胡猜乱想。

 

Newt有想过揪住那人把事情问个清楚，但他毕竟不是个勇敢的人；再说了，他没有证据。唉，算了算了，打消了那些天马行空的念头后，他心不在焉地咬了一口手里的三明治，又用余光瞄了眼墙上的时钟——将近九点半了，Percival还没下来吃早饭。

 

阁楼的杂物房是Percival的房间，幸在对方对居住环境的要求不高，否则他一定不会让那人住在这间屋子里。思索了好一会儿他还是决定不去敲门；自那晚突发事件发生后，他们的世界线像是错开了那般，Percival总会较他早十几分钟吃饭。故今晨大抵亦不例外，他不难推测出对方已享用过早饭的结论。

 

可除了他这份，剩下的那盘三明治又是怎么一回事儿……难道那人一声不吭就走了？Newt顿然有些落寞。若真是这样，他该感到高兴才是，但这份恋恋不舍的情感又是怎么一回事？

 

“早安，Newt。”听见熟悉的声音在耳后响起的瞬间，也不知为何，他登时松了口气，心念自己过于疑神疑鬼。

 

“早——”

 

他转过身，刚想和那人打个招呼，声音却在下一秒戛然而止。

 

Newt没料到那人和自己靠得如此之近，唇瓣只离自己咫尺之遥；他甚至连他们呼吸的韵律都能听得一清二楚。Percival的手指摩挲着他的唇角，那双深邃的双眸像是无形的枷锁，将他牢牢困在桎梏里；不得不说，这动作实在是暧昧得过分了。

 

Newt盯着那张蓦然放大的面孔，顿时不知所措起来；他的脑子飞速思考着应对策略，却总是闪过许些乱七八糟的想法（这难道是Percival又想吻他吗？还是说这是什么恶作剧？ ）极其不合时宜地，他的脸颊染上了淡淡的绯红。有种莫名的感觉卡在喉咙里，Newt咽不下亦说不出，只能容许自己的心脏怦怦加速跳动。

 

“你嘴角旁有面包屑，”Percival说，“现在干净了。”

 

他呆呆然看着那人舔了舔指尖，不太清楚做出那样像恋人般亲密行为的对方在想些什么，亦搞不清楚自己为何会在对方退开身子的瞬间恍觉失落。

 

最后Newt忘了他是怎样保持镇定地吃完三明治，又是以什么借口把那人支开，他仅记得自己后知后觉地摸了摸唇角，耳尖烫得厉害。

 

去他的担忧等于二次受罪，他现在不得不将人生哲理抛诸脑后，把这些天没正眼瞧过的可能性统统拎出来，认真思考一遍。可不论从哪个角度看问题，得出的结论无一不是Percival想追求他……真的是这样吗？Newt倒在床上，翻来覆去地质疑自己，心脏扑通扑通地跳得厉害。

 

Percival较他大几岁，大约有他兄长的年纪，也是三十出头的人。不得不说对方凛冽的气质和秀气的外表煞是逼人；他们刚成为室友那阵，Newt光顾着看对方干活，自己倒忘了手边的工作。现在他猜或许就是那时开始，有种不可名状的感情在心里生根发芽——那人是片深不见底的沼泽，他被黏在里面，无法摸清对方的真实想法，无法前进又无处可逃。

 

他们相处的半年时间，是个说长不长说短亦不短的概念。不过对他而言，他们的关系到底能称为什么？朋友，室友，普通的守卫和行者关系，或者什么也不是？心乱如麻的Newt越想越不对劲，于是又发愁起来。平时他不会这么苦恼，毕竟烦躁的心情来去匆匆，而他从不是一个在乎细节的人——

 

哎呀，粗心的Newt终于恍然大悟。

 

其实一点也不复杂，他一直以来忽略的细节不过是那些赤裸裸的示好，而他不敢相信自己竟会如此盲目。也许是他不愿去承认，把头埋在沙子里佯装什么也不知道，只为躲闪对方那带着侵略性的亲密接触。

 

就这样剥洋葱般地将思绪理清后，Newt发觉他再也无法怀着旧时的感情直视那人。曾几何时，Percival向他投去的眼神，客厅里的欢声笑语，还有那些意义不明的笑容，都传递着什么更深的含义；他却始终视而不见，听而不闻。

 

如今Newt深知自己是时候该停止做个躲在井底的人，这件事必须被捅破，鸵鸟式的逃避现实根本无利解决问题。

 

果然还是和Percival好好谈谈吧，一个人的付出是值得回报的。

 

如是想着，眼前的事物遽然变得模糊不清，仿佛他房间里的沼泽壁画，木头雕塑，以及堆积在一隅的书本都浸到了水底。

 

“……Percival？”

 

朦胧间，有什么东西压上了他的唇瓣，干燥的而柔软的，还带着薄薄的薄荷香——缓缓睁开眼，Newt不太惊讶地发现坐在床边的Percival。事不过三，看来他这次抓住了恰当的时机。

 

天刚蒙蒙亮，客厅里染着熹微的色彩。落地窗帘微掩着没关严的窗，阳光伴随着鸟鸣声偷溜进来，似乎是想和他们一起分享空气中盘旋着的沉默。

 

这和往日的他们围在壁炉旁谈天说地不同，Newt察觉很难寻到适合的话题作为破冰的开场白。半晌他又觉得多余的交流过程不过是拖延时间的手段——仅仅是看进那人的眼睛，他便不难从中领悟到那些翻腾着、燃烧着、疯狂滋长着的郁郁爱意；而拥有着相同心意的他，又怎不会与对方的怀揣着的感情产生共鸣。

 

行动胜于言语，所以Newt毫无怠慢，手指抚上了Percival的脖颈便将对方拉入一个热情的拥吻，而这一举动，无疑比任何形式的表白都要动情。当然，那人迅速回应了他的吻。灵活的舌头撬开了唇瓣长驱直入，像是在确认眼前的人不再是遐思的那般，Percival的动作急切而小心翼翼。

 

到了最后，他们忘了是谁先把唇移去亲吻对方身体的其他部位，又是谁主动褪去了他们身上的衣物，只因为他们无法让时间流逝在无谓的忧煎中——少了瞻前顾后的念头，仅剩的不过是熊熊燃烧着的欲望而已。

 

理智追求的保守心态被不留情面地摒弃，出于本能的欲望主宰了他们的情事，肢体语言替代了所有止于唇齿中的情话，换来了许些难以抑制的喘息。他们身下的欲火迭起又迭落，可每当指尖再度触及上对方的躯体时，那些尚未余烬的热情便又复燃起。

 

如是这般，他们清晨在彼此的怀中苏醒，夜晚又在亲吻与示爱过后相拥而眠，生活回环往复而惬意无比。

 

“为什么吻我前不说一声？”

 

“难道吻你还需要理由吗？”

 

看来这世上还真有这样执着的人——无缘无故地闯进来，一声不吭地搞砸你，使你变得心烦意乱，支离破碎后，又让你觉得这一切都可以被原谅。

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教授(裁判)! Percival，(伪)图书管理员! Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一则点梗。这是一个很宠同学的学长和很宠学长的部长的傻白甜故事。考完试了，终于有时间还债了！！！

* * *

 

 

**失感系列——味觉**

 

 

那个有着满脸雀斑，时不时窝在霍格沃茨图书馆的角落里又时不时穿行在书架与书本间，还不愿主动与人交际的赫奇帕奇学生是个对神奇生物有着异样热诚的怪胎，这一事实诚然众所周知；然而，若就那人因天生便丧失味觉系统而无法正常享用一切美酒佳肴的情况而言，知情者寥若晨星。

 

或许是庆功宴上洋溢着的郁郁喜庆气氛在暗中作祟的缘故，面对着一脸真诚地拿着饮料杯向他敬祝的同学们，Newt表情僵硬地傻笑了半天，最终还是硬着头皮把Leta递来的酒杯接了过去。

 

说来也奇怪，就是这么个被大部分师生公认为图书管理员的Newt·书呆子·Scamander，竟会莫名其妙地被火焰杯选中。成了是次三强争霸赛作为霍格沃茨的出战选手之余，他还在众目睽睽之下，歪打误撞地从火龙那儿骗走了金蛋——换个更简单明了的说法便是，他在与火龙进行了一分钟不到的短暂交易后，成功向对方借走了金蛋——尔后完美地赢得了全场的欢呼叫喊声及震耳欲聋的鼓掌声。

 

于是第一个项目结束后的当天晚上，十几个同学簇拥着Newt，聚在Leta找到的有求必应屋里，佯装成大人的模样，举着从家中私带的人类食物——罐装啤酒小酌。众生热闹之余，却全然不知这位被他们簇拥着的赫奇帕奇不喜欢宴会，更不喜欢进食。Newt吃的少喝的少，为此当自己被周围的同学调侃“难怪长成这样一副弱不经风的样子”时，他已然习以为常。

 

饮水还好，但酒精饮品对身体来说还是太过刺激了。Leta前脚刚走后脚Newt便抱着肚子、弓着背开始咳嗽，斯莱特林的女孩发现不对劲，又匆匆折回脚步，赶忙上前去拍他的背。“嘿，喝不下去就别喝了。”

 

“敬酒不喝，未免太奇怪了。”捧着杯子的Newt强颜作笑，然后匆匆低下头又啜了一口。Leta见对方咽一口酒都显得十分痛苦，不由得蹙了下眉，但那人事后又像什么事也没发生那般，抬起脑袋向她笑笑。

 

“可是——”

 

“没事的，”眼见有个同级的赫奇帕奇学生兴致冲冲地拿着酒杯朝他们的方向走来，Newt提起衣袖抹了抹嘴角，又复振作起来。“担忧即等同于二次受苦，Leta也少点胡思乱想吧。”

 

毕竟还是个单纯的孩子，对Newt的身体状况一概不知的Leta也没想太多，她被对方三两句花言巧语蒙蔽了双眼后，便自己找同伴玩儿去了。可怜的主角则默默地坐在一旁陪着众人灌酒，手边的杯子一个接一个地变空，面色红得愈来愈诡异。

 

结果十分扫兴，忽然闯进这场小型庆功宴的Percival Graves教授，十分不留情面地为是次宴会画了个仓促的休止符，还给赫奇帕奇及斯莱特林两个分院各扣五十分作为“贺礼”。

 

在这之后Newt躲在附近的洗手间里吐的将近虚脱。Percival替其他人担下了把Newt送回卧室的任务，他挽着对方虚弱的身子贴着墙走，原意是想让双方都走的轻松些，谁知Newt忽然拽着他的袖子拐到一边；两人踉踉跄跄地撞进空无一人的厕所后，Newt迅速冲到洗手台前，张嘴，呕吐物一泻千里。

 

手指抵着太阳穴，Percival摇着头叹了口气，心里有些不好受。“都吐成这样了，还喝……”

 

听罢，好不容易消停下来的Newt抬起脑袋，顶着一头乱糟糟的姜卷发，疲倦地朝着镜子里的他轻轻笑了笑。还在气头上的Percival本来还想趁势唠叨对方两句，结果看见那表情后也不知该说什么。跑到嘴边的话赫然又咽了回去，不满的情绪已然消失殆尽，他此刻便只能乖乖闭嘴。

 

不错，Percival知道Newt的味觉系统有问题，也正因如此，他才会在那群不知情却迫人进食的学生面前大发雷霆。而他对Newt不愿拒绝人的性格亦再清楚不过，为此他看着当事人在洗手台上吐的稀里哗啦，心里除了痛心，便还是痛心。

 

总算是把方才在胃中翻江倒海的东西统统吐了个干净后，Newt早已没力气站稳。他膝盖一软，整个人也顾不脏，便跌跌撞撞地倚着墙在地上坐了下来。紧闭着双眼，Newt歪着脑袋靠在墙上，胸口随着激烈的喘息声剧烈起伏着。

 

Percival实在是看不下去了，便从衣袋里利索地掏出自己的魔杖，轻声念了句“恢复如新”。但是，清洁咒针对的对象仅限于无生命的物体，洗手台和衣服是干净了，但人还是脏的。Percival走上前，把随身携带的手帕浸湿，半跪在地上帮对方擦干净脸周围的呕吐物。

 

尚处在半睡半醒状态的Newt明显被这突如其来的凉意吓到了，遽然把脸扭到一边去，不让人擦。“你这人真难伺候。”说着Percival侧过身子打算再试一次，结果他没等到那块沾了冷水的手帕碰及对方的嘴角，Newt又下意识地避开脸去了。

 

“……擦完就行了，乖。”好言相劝之际，他一手拿着手帕一手固定着Newt的下巴，借此不让对方折腾来折腾去地逃避他。到头来，受伺候的舒服了他自己倒热出一身汗，而Newt对他的言行不理不睬的样子更令人火大；但每每他瞥见对方皱着眉头，露出一副不舒服的样子，他总能说服自己把那些负面情绪一概抛诸脑后，置之不理。

 

待到他差不多把对方都脸擦干净后，殊不料原本还是神志不清的赫奇帕奇学生，突然直起身子，朝刚想站起身歇口气的教授的怀里倒去。Bingo，三分球，正中靶心！于是没做任何预防措施的Percival，在惯性的驱使下，跟着对方一屁股坐到地上了。

 

“很冷啊。”那声音有些沙哑。

 

颤抖的双手抓紧了他的深色长袍，Newt哆嗦着的样子像是只在凛冬将至的夜里无家可归的小獾。

 

Percival怔了怔，胳膊伸到对方背后，将发颤的小獾紧抱在怀中。他的手一下一下地抚着背，直到对方迷迷糊糊地仰起脑袋，很享受般地哼了一下，他才停下手里的活儿。Percival用手拍了拍怀里人毛茸茸的脑袋，“起来吧，我扶你回去。”

 

“嗯……”

 

然后那只小獾又没动静了。

 

“……我背你，行了吧？”

 

“嗯。”

 

Newt还是没理他，头埋在肩窝里一动不动。也不知是好还是坏，但对方这次回应他的语气倒是比上次的更坚定了些许。Percival认命般地又唉了口气，也懒得理会那块早被他弃置一旁的手帕脏或不脏，便随意将其从地上拾起后揉成一团塞进裤袋里，草草了事。

 

从教学楼到赫奇帕奇宿舍的路程其实说远不远，说近也不近，走路大致十多分钟便可到达目的地。使用幻影移形魔咒则耗时半分钟不到，但基于这个准安全部部长是个既爱遵守纪律，又死要面子地想给后辈当榜样的强迫症患者，那么他只会认命地背着对方走过去。

 

他腾双手把系在脖子上的深色围巾解下，继而给Newt围上。Percival这一系列动作迅速、流畅而毫无怠慢，只因为他生怕对方被自己冻的发凉的手指触到后又叫唤好冷。万事俱备后Percival便把Newt抱起来，低声说了句对方的体重竟与外形不符，然后小心翼翼地走出了洗手间的门。

 

夜半时分，空旷无人的教学楼里一片死寂沉沉的景象煞是骇人，然而没有什么比这样的氛围更令Percival想要谢天谢地。不借助魔法、也不叫上其他赫奇帕奇的学生帮忙而主动把人背起的Graves教授，以及因近期的三强争霸赛备受瞩目的Scamander同学，这样的两人于如此糟糕的时间和地点，若是此时被哪个三更半夜不睡觉的学生逮住了——

 

仁慈的路易斯，这事明早便足以轰动全校！

 

还走了几分钟不到Percival的腿就止不住发软发酸，但赌上教授的名义，他必须撑下去。背上的人虽看上去瘦弱的很，说不定腹肌比他的还多；Percival琢磨着，暗暗为自己搓了把冷汗之余，又调节了一下手臂的姿势。

 

他走着走着，无聊了，就情不自禁地想起当年。

 

当年好啊，当年真好。Graves家族和Scamander家族向来交情不错。那时远在欧洲大陆的Scamander家族出于公事需求，时常会漂洋过海拜访他们。当他还在伊法魔尼就读五年级，那家的长子Theseus也是霍格沃茨的五年级生时，次子Newt才刚是个与他哥同校但不同分院的一年级新生。

 

两个年纪相仿的男孩经初次见面过后共同话题便不可胜数，而寒暄少了调侃多了，自然也免不了会互损。能见面那会儿他们一开始都只会在后院里闹着玩，最后却总会像小孩子那般拳打脚踢，吵得不可开交。每到那时，老好人Newt就会看不下去，边掺和进去劝架边把那两个熊孩子拽开。然而那个小小的和事佬总是受害的那方，不是十分不幸地被哪一方推开，便是十分可悲地被哪一方崴伤脚。

 

事后Theseus和Percival会轮流背他回家，譬如这次是谁把Newt弄伤了谁便要负责把他背回家。他受伤的几率基本上是以五五开为定局，所以若Theseus上一次背了，这一次有很大几率便会是Percival负责。或许是因为两人都太宠溺那只小獾的缘故，每每对方扭了脚，他们从不去反思自己怎么又犯如此粗心大意之错误，抑或是考虑这次回家该如何面对父母的责骂。他们仅是缄默着把人抱起后，不约而同地往家的方向走。

 

后来Theseus成了英国魔法部的傲罗，偶尔回家里看望家人的时间都没有，就更别提作为历届优等生兼现任傲罗的身份，出席是次三强争霸赛的裁判了。于是，担当裁判这项光荣的任务便由Theseus全权托付给他的最佳损友——Percival Graves负责了。

 

在霍格沃茨里担任三强争霸赛的裁判却有着与校内教授们相同的管制权利，这是当时担任霍格沃茨校长的先生特别准许的，为此学生们会管Percival叫Graves教授而不是Graves先生。

 

实不相瞒，去霍格沃茨的前一个月Percival就被老友麻烦，让他在Newt的身上多留个心眼。纵使他一开始便正有此意，但这并不代表他很乐意在第一项赛事结束后，在有求必应屋里活捉违反校规的小Scamander，还要在事后扶着对方去洗手间吐个干净，才能把人安稳地背回赫奇帕奇宿舍。

 

在英国挚友的软硬兼施下，Percival提前了两个星期的时间到霍格沃茨适应环境的，所幸工作能顺利进入正轨，他偶尔还能忙里偷闲，帮其他教授治治那些爱调皮捣蛋的学生。也就是在那时，他得知Newt因成日泡在图书馆里而被误认为图书管理员的。

 

除了上司，其他人都不知道他和Newt的关系，于是表面上两人还要分辈分，当他们偷偷约在图书馆碰头时，才会抛开敬语漫无目的地闲聊。约定当日他们会苟同走进图书馆，各自装模作样地站到同一个书架的两侧，把几本厚得他们连书名都懒得念的书取出，翻上几页。然后两人隔着书架相望，继而再随口瞎扯上几句。如是看似浪漫实际不是的事情，被Theseus在分别回给两人的信件里吐槽道，快去酒店开个房吧我出钱。

 

相比Newt的课室，Percival的办公室会较去图书馆的距离更近，然而每次他准时到达时都会一愣，然后随口问一句，“你怎么又早到了？”

 

这时Newt会耸耸肩，咧起唇角傻傻地笑。

 

美国人的英文天生便与英国人有些发音上的异同之处。Newt说英文时有种独特的腔调，发声时鼻音会让某些音节糊在一起，音调比他的更为抑扬顿挫，迷人极了。尤其是当对方聊起自己在书里新认识到的神奇动物时，那闪闪发亮的眼神和耀眼无比的笑容，足以将Percival的世界毁灭后再重建。与其他人不同，他坚定这是专属于Newt的个人魅力。

 

偶尔他们分享过这两三天发生过的奇闻趣事后。Percival会和Newt坐在没什么人光顾的角落里，让对方给他读书。书目多半是对方喜欢的神奇动物和魔药学，偶尔Percival会给他讲讲美国历史，但大多数时候他只是个旁听者。他享受欣赏Newt为他朗读和发表看法时的样子，只因为对方确确实实让枯燥无味的文字听上去煞是可爱。

 

然后Percival会情不自禁地伸出手，把他的姜色卷发柔成一团糟，再悄悄地勾过他的肩膀，用手指轻轻撩开额前的发丝，继而在上面落下蜻蜓点水般温柔的吻……

 

就在此时，倒在背上睡的不省人事的Newt似乎动了动，头发在Percival的颈脖处蹭了蹭，最后才慢悠悠地睁开那双灰绿色的眼睛。

 

“醒啦？”倏地驻足，Percival扭过头，望见对方正睡眼惺忪地看着自己。“醉意消了吧，感觉好些了？”

 

Newt恐怕睡糊涂了，还没反应过来背着自己的人是Percival，便条件反射性地回了句：“我没醉啊。”

 

学生不能在校内饮用含有酒精成分的液体这点Newt固然心知肚明。在这里认罪了，就等同于自己会被记过，所属的学院也会被扣分。不管三七二十一，死不承认方为上上策。

 

Percival看他一副想赖账的表情，顿然觉得好笑，想乘机逗一下他。“没醉就下来自己走，我的手臂快断了。”

 

听了这话Newt才发觉那人是Percival，否则其他同学或教授哪儿会像他这般如此毒舌。尔后这个赫奇帕奇的学生不知是安心了还是放弃抵抗了，迅速闭上眼装死。

 

“别装啦，不是没醉吗？”Percival见状，更来劲了。这是Newt第一次和他耍小脾气，他感到新奇的很。

 

Newt呼噜呼噜的乱哼了一通，意义不明。Percival怀疑他是在装打鼾，不明觉厉。

“……再不起来就把你丢去喂人鱼。”

 

原本Percival只是随口瞎掰，没想到Newt当真了——那具贴在他背上的身子明显僵了一僵，埋在肩窝的脑袋一动不动，眼睛也闭得死死的。但他也实在拿那只小獾没办法，对方固执如牛，他想自己还是放弃调情，继续走吧。

 

有什么东西摸着Percival的腰，然后一点点地向上蔓延，一直触到他的腹部。起初他不怎么在意，只因为被背着的人的双手把他的袍子拽的太紧，他的注意力除了分散在走路其余的都集中在后头了。直到那股奇特的感觉逐渐在他的胃部收缩，愈来愈紧，他才打算往身下瞄一下——

 

然后整个人就僵住了。

 

一双大长腿正圈挂在他的腹部上。

 

梅林的胡子，这家伙居然把脚都用上了!

 

幸在大半夜的霍格沃茨里没有人巡逻，毕竟两人的所在地还是公共场合，教授不用魔法把人送回去而亲力亲为的行为已然足够怪的了，背着学生的教授还被学生用脚狠狠勒住的现象，必然是难能可贵的奇观。要是自己不是此事件的当事人之一而是吃瓜群众，Percival肯定告校长室去了。

 

Percival别无他法，只能又止住脚步，像哄小孩那样晃了晃躺在背上的人。“快把脚放下去，我说笑的，我不会拿你去喂人鱼的。”

 

可笑，要是他真的把Theseus的宝贝弟弟扔去喂了，某某弟控指不定化成灰烬都不会放过他。

 

结果对方哼哼两句便果断拒绝了这个提议，还把头摇成人类小孩玩的拨浪鼓了。虽然他挺想就这样跑去禁林把Newt扔海里去喂人鱼，顺便教教他怎么做人，然而Percival仍旧不敢忍痛割爱。

 

揣测着自己是不是摊上了个爱玩拨浪鼓的巨婴之时，Percival感到头皮发麻。“你这样要我怎么走啊……Newt！”

 

不过是转瞬即逝的事，Percival感觉到背上的人稍稍怔了下，他顿感后悔。然后，那双腿把他缠得更紧了，拽着袍子的那双手所用的力道亦随之加剧了不少。

 

也实在拿那只固执的小獾没办法，Percival只能忍着手臂的酸胀感和腹部被挤压的不适感，一路小跑着去赫奇帕奇宿舍——至于在“在走廊上奔跑”违不违反校规，他才懒得理那么多。

 

尽管有些毋需休眠的画像看见有人影在空荡荡的走廊里跑动后，皆会像吃到了鼻屎味的怪味豆的同学那般尖叫个一两声，而一路上Newt都没把脚缩回去，Percival提心吊胆地走了一路，幸在这夜半三更光线差，才没有画像捉住他们狼狈的模样，狠狠耻笑一番。

 

作为一个不经常锻炼平时又爱用魔咒办事的魔国会议员，跑到后半段时他累的都快瘫痪了。于是Percival也不太记得自己是怎么把人背回寝室的，回过神来他早已应付了事般地把人往床一丢，自己就气喘吁吁地坐到地上去了。过了好半天Percival才重新整顿好气息，他抬起头一瞧，望见Newt躺在床上，身子蜷成一团一动不动，脸捂在被子里也不知是真睡着了还是装睡。

 

Percival休息够了便站起身子，拍了拍袍子上的灰。他就这么静静地看着Newt上下起伏的肩膀，发呆。盯了好一会儿，他不自觉地伸出手，揉了揉对方姜黄色的乱发。不得不说，Newt乱翘的卷发还是和小时候那般柔软，毛茸茸的触感几近要将他那颗扑通扑通跳的乱七八糟的心脏温柔地抚顺、抚平。

 

算起来，他第一次摸对方头已然是几年前的事了。那时Newt还是个爱哭鬼，被欺负了就躲在Theseus身后，咬着嘴唇，泪眼汪汪地看着他。Percival·不擅长安慰人·Graves面对这种事时总会显得特别窝囊，事后他只能学着Theseus的模样，摸着对方的头说不哭不哭。

 

如今他又按耐不住内心的蠢蠢欲动，伸手摸了对方的头。他的手轻柔地抚着Newt的头，指尖轻轻触碰着头皮，对方的体温渗进他的手心里。那是一种难以言喻的感情，他无法用言语表达亦无法以肢体表述，但是，他不能自制地爱上了这样的温暖。

 

Percival想，自己会怀着这种说不清的感情，大抵是因为对方是Newt Scamander。

 

然后Newt突然开了口。

 

“别摸了Percy……”

 

那声音闷闷的，像是倾盆大雨前的天气，下一秒将会发生什么Percival无法预见，但他不能自已地感到惊恐。

“怪难为情的。”

 

雨终究还是下了，是场难得一见的太阳雨。他漫步在雨中，衣服鞋子裤子袜子全都湿透了，心情却舒畅很多。

 

Percival顺着那声音扭过头。不出所料，Newt还是蜷缩着身子背对着他，耳根倒是羞得发红，一路红到脖子根。

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一则点梗。花店老板! Newt，总裁! Percival。拖了这么久万分抱歉！我是个玩滑板车都能玩翻车的白痴orz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 申明：我的本意是想把剩下的几篇点文凑成失感系列。如果各位觉得本篇的Newt（先天性失聪）的设定像缭乱阁太太的知名不具，纯属个人失误，错全在我身上。整篇文的大纲想好后，我发现不能让失明或是失去知觉的人去山上采货，而失去声音的梗必须用在另一篇点文上，于是本篇的设定只能选用失聪。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**失感系列——听觉**

 

 

为什么你跟我老弟的关系这么恶心。

 

第一个问这话的人是Theseus。

 

那时候Percival还能睁着眼瞎答几句，比如“你想太多”或者“才没这回事”。到后来不论朋友还是下属见他就唠叨：哎，你为什么和那个Scamander的关系这么好。结果就是，他被问烦了，以后谁再八卦他和某某家的弟弟有猫腻就二话不说，直接拍拍屁股转身走人。

 

然而这次问这问题的就是那个Scamander了，这下子Percival就没办法拍屁股走人了。

 

**你、到底、为什么、对我这么好啊。**

 

Newt在小笔记本上涂涂画画，写完了，就一边傻笑着一边把本子怼到他面前。嘿嘿嘿的，也不知道在傻乐些什么，中途还一度停下来打了几个酒嗝，然后又开始嘿嘿嘿。Percival接过本子前瞟了对方一眼，确认那人是真喝醉了，才低下头认真琢磨纸上歪歪扭扭的潦草字迹。他皱了一下眉。

 

三年前的今天Newt在纽约开了这家花店，白天他们都忙工作没时间聚（他的助理Tina听说他想请假的时候脸都黑了），所以这天晚上两个大男人挤在店后面的小房间里，吃的喝的都乱七八糟地摊在地上，假装他们在市中心的五星级酒店里办三周年庆祝派对。

 

澄清一下，Percival确实有提议去高级餐厅吃饭，但被对方委婉拒绝了。

 

Newt捧着半罐啤酒，晃着身子醉醺醺地笑，连自己撞倒了两个空啤酒罐也浑然不知。一打还未来得及开封的啤酒罐正坐在他的身后静观大局。Percival没料到这个自称千杯不醉的家伙三罐下肚就醉的不省人事了。

 

Percival伸手想拿走Newt手里的啤酒罐，谁知他发冷的指尖才刚碰到手背对方忽然就激灵了一下，立即松了手。罐子掉在地上发出喀拉一声，清脆得犹如鼓掌。酒也跟着洒了一地，可当事人还在呵呵傻笑，好像自己什么也没干。Percival懒得管那么多，他站起身子，一把抓住对方的手腕，把盘坐着的人拉起来。

 

“洗洗睡吧，明天再喝。”

 

他说给自己听，图个安慰，反正除了他以外此刻也没人听得见。被Percival抓着手的Newt整个人都迷迷糊糊的，重心不稳一直往下掉，怕是没有Percival拉住他今晚就睡在那滩酒上了。Newt的另一只手则是在不停地往酒瓶子的方向指。“行，都是你的，没人和你抢。”自顾自地说完后Percival重重地叹了口气。

 

他轻轻揉了揉Newt的手腕之后，放开手，又赶在对方的身子歪下去之前把人捞回来。Newt这时倒听话了，也不嘿嘿嘿笑了，只是一声不吭地弯着身子，把脑袋埋在那个比他矮几公分的男人的肩窝里。姜黄色的卷发软软地蹭着Percival的脖颈，痒痒的却很舒服。

 

对方比以前重了不少，看似瘦弱的身材仔细摸摸也有了几块令人羡慕的腹肌——这是Percival在把身上的Newt甩到房间角落的沙发上之后得出的结论。他气喘吁吁地又倒坐在地上，背对着Newt，直到后衣领猛地被扯了一下，他才回过头。

 

一眼望进的那双弥漫着氤氲的灰绿色的眼眸，有如置身在伦敦的雾季里，Percival看不清里面蕴藏的内容。Newt的指尖抵在他的背上，顿了几秒才在上面写道： **为什么。**

哎呀，到底是为什么。

 

大抵是酒劲上涌了吧，他猜。Percival倏地也觉得恍惚，脑子里冒着一个又一个粉色的泡泡。仁慈的路易斯，他为了应酬而锻炼过的酒量可不止这么点儿。可是为什么，当他的视线定格在Newt那张泛红的脸颊上之时，他看着看着，便开始觉得，自己或许真的醉了。

 

然后事情便发生了。

 

他当时正微微抬着下巴朝Newt瞧，而Newt也在看着他。两人四目相对，相对无言，处境尴尬。空气里的死寂令人难受，两人都不吭声，但谁也没有移开视线。理智早已乘着脱轨的火车往墙上撞，炸成了天边最灿烂的烟火。Percival决定把这一切怪罪在酒精头上，于是他不带任何犹豫就吻上去了。

 

为什么？因为这个。Percival晕乎乎地想。

 

那个吻来的相当突然，却发生的极其自然。

 

他明显感觉到对方整个人颤了一下，但没推开他。他闭着眼，没有看Newt的脸。对方此刻是震惊抑或惊恐，也有可能是羞愤，或者悲伤。Percival很好奇，却一点儿也不想知道答案，他已然等待这一刻很久了，即便下一秒Newt可能会因此恶心自己的念头在脑海里大声喧哗着，他的手臂已然环上了对方的腰，说什么也不愿放手。

 

再多给他一秒钟，让他在这片短暂而美好的阳光下多躺一会儿。

 

Percival依旧闭着眼，不敢睁开。

 

他感觉到对方背脊紧绷着的线条正一点一点缓缓地放松下来，接着猛地一下，一双手握上了他的肩膀。Percival吓得身子一震。

 

他以为Newt要把他推开，殊不知对方俯下身子，回吻过去。Percival也不是没见过别人接吻，倒不如说他见的多了，而且想找他接吻的女性灿若繁星（当然他都拒绝了）。他也知道手的虎口可以用来练习接吻。可若论实战经验？不必多言——完全没有。

 

临阵磨枪之际他才发现纵使自己阅历无数，不论自己此刻如何把他人接吻时的外表模仿的惟妙惟肖，实际内容也顶多也就是竹篮打水。

 

Percival不过是以为自己把唇瓣贴到对方唇上随意蹭两下，再出其不意地把舌头伸进去就算是成功的接吻。当然了，他错的离谱，而他们俩的吻技不相上下，都很差，甚至是——太差了。

 

他们抱在一起，忘了自己还是可以用鼻子呼吸的高级哺乳动物，接吻像是在打唇架，彼此皆互不相让。直到他们憋到到氧气不足以支撑两人的呼吸时才分开，缓一会儿，接着再继续。

 

舌头忐忑地在对方的口腔里蠕动之际，Percival赫然对自己下一步该怎么做有些不知所从——他的吻怎样，会不会很糟，回吻是代表接受吗，又或是安慰他才这么做——然而Newt没有给他缓冲的机会，揪起他的衣领胡乱一扯，蛮横地加深了这个吻。

 

两人都谈不上享受这个诡异又蹩脚的接吻，满足感倒是肯定有的。所以他们最后一次分开时没有像情侣那般依依不舍，也没有打情骂俏，说些类似“你的吻技真烂”的吐槽和调侃。

 

他们还是像接吻前那样缄默，胸腔起伏不定，心脏在狭小的空间里剧烈地跳动，怦怦怦的，刺耳无比。可相对不同的是，两人都没去看对方的脸——Newt盯着地上的啤酒罐子，Percival抬头望着天花板——却无比清楚他们接下来要做些什么。

 

反正都是些见不得人的事，心知肚明就好，不必多言了。

 

衬衫脱到一半的时候，Newt像是要护住宝贵的贞洁似的紧紧抓着衣服下摆，嘴唇咬得发白。

 

老早便把衣服甩到一边去，此刻正坐在沙发上焦心等待着对方的Percival看着都傻了眼，方才的醉意也全被吓跑了。

 

**怎么了？**

 

Percival用手比划。

 

Newt顿了一下，摇了摇头，看起来是在说“没事”。然后他又尝试着解开剩下的扣子，结果僵硬的手指摸到扣子的刹那又缩回去了。最终他连手语都忘了用，便直接抓过沙发一隅的笔记本和笔，在上面唰唰唰地写了什么，写完后一把推到Percival的眼前让对方看。

 

**可以不脱上衣做吗？**

 

Percival盯着他，那神情活像是在看一群母猪排着队跳河。几番深思熟虑后他在本子上如是回复道： **你会很难受的不是吗。**

 

而他得到的回应是一个把头发都摇乱了的脑袋。

 

Percival除了觉得可疑便还是觉得可疑，相当可疑。仔细想想，从他误打误撞地进花店和那个听不见声音的店主相知相识，到现在多少也有三年了。三年很久了，太久了，久到隔壁卖面包的Jacob都和他助理的妹妹Queenie都结了婚，他都还没见过那人裸着上半身的样子。更衣时把门窗关的严严实实，出汗时不管他怎么劝对方也不肯当着他的面换衣服，睡觉时也规规矩矩地穿着睡衣而且从不裸睡……

 

Percival至今为止也只是趁Newt喝醉了就摸了把他那几块相当坚实的腹肌——不错，就是刚才。

 

这些琐碎事不提也罢，但说到底，两个都是性别男的人，坦诚相待有什么不好。想到这儿他越想越觉得不对劲。嗯，这事有蹊跷。

 

Newt见他没动静，就主动靠过来想帮他解皮带。Percival故作镇定，一手稳住Newt的肩，在对方一头雾水的状态下另一只手拾起身旁的笔和本。他犹豫了几秒才落笔。

 

**先把上衣脱了。**

 

Newt看了看本子，接着抬起头，奇怪地看了他一眼，才在上面写： **我不怕难受啊。** 然后递回去。

 

**我在乎，不行吗？**

 

发现意见不合他们便丢开本子开始用手比划，谁知Percival早已不是Newt当年认识的那个手语新手，现在的他远已不是那人的对手。他无望地停下手里的动作，耷拉着脑袋不知如何是好。

 

**算了，今天就到这里吧，你也累了。** Percival见状，也跟着放弃了。

 

这反倒令Newt惊慌失措了，手指的比划也逐渐乱了节奏。他像个牙牙学语的孩子，满脸通红地想要勉力表达着自己的感情。

 

**所以我、不我不是、你真的觉得……**

 

最后他垂下头，大抵清楚了自己正在把事情越抹越黑的情况。Percival看不见他的表情，却能看见他纠结地把下唇咬得更紧。其实Percival也差不多估摸到情况是怎么一回事了，这就和不管他请求了多少次，Newt都凭着“CEO失踪了我赔不起”的借口，执意不让他跟在身后进深山老林里采集稀有花种是同一个道理。

 

Percival有点后悔，他一点儿也不想让Newt为难，但这个问题他们迟早都要共同面对，不是今天就是明天，总归有一天他们要克服。他缓缓靠过去，伸出手搂住对方的肩膀。Newt小心翼翼地钻到了他的怀里。姜黄色的头发又一次靠在他的肩膀上，绒绒软软的，完全不痒。

 

Percival闭着眼在Newt的手心里，很慢很慢地，他在上面写着： **没关系，没关系，没关系。**

 

等到对方的呼吸恢复平稳，他闭上眼，手指缓缓解开那些Newt不愿触碰的纽扣，然后双手钻进衬衫和肌肤的空隙里，从衣摆处一路向上摸索。他能感觉到从对方身上传来的微弱颤抖，可他的动作从未因此驻足。指尖摩挲着布满细小雀斑的粗糙皮肤，和凹凸不平但壮实无比的肌肉，他清楚知道Newt想隐藏的东西就在这里。

 

一条又一条的疤痕爬满他的胸腔和肩胛骨，后腰以及下腹等部位，留下蜿蜒又崎岖的触感，有如经风沙洗礼后凝固成型的爬虫尸体，在体肤上留下永恒的印记，丑陋无比，抹消不去又令人难以忽视。

 

手上的动作早便在不知不觉中停下。Percival看着那些伤痕，仿佛看见了Newt在森林里与野兽和荆棘打交道的身影，对方的脸上身上胳膊手臂上都淌着血和汗。可即便如此，这样的Newt在他的眼中仍旧是那么的完美无缺。

 

是啊，为什么他和那个Scamander的关系这么好，好到谁也无法取代对方在自己心中的地位，好到他愿意把对方的所有不足都全盘包容。

 

若有人胆敢再问，他会告诉那个不谙世事的傻子，因为他偏偏就爱上了Newt Scamander这个人，而他会不惜一切代价搞好他们的关系。

 

两人就这样僵持了几秒钟后，Newt的手指在Percival的手背上颤抖地书下几个字。

 

**可怕吗？**

 

哧哧地笑了两声，Percival拥着怀里的人，继而用手指在对方的手心里写。

 

**可怕，但我不讨厌。有了这些才是完整的你。**

 

他俯下身去，在对方胸膛前的伤疤上轻柔而谨慎地亲吻。Newt没有吱声，他只是静静地看着Percival，喉咙里卡着字，着火似地发烫。那些带刺的音节近乎要割伤他的喉咙。

 

其实他早就学会了那几个词的发音，不过他还没对家人以外的任何人说过。而在它们把他的喉腔戳穿扎破之前，他只得把它们——那个以一个句子，三个词，四个音节和八个字母构成的表达式——吐出来。

 

“我爱你。”

 

Newt看见Percival猛地愣了一下，抬起头，那双深棕色的眼睛仿佛是太阳底下的珍宝，闪闪发光。Percival听到了吗？Percival听得懂吗？Percival会爱他吗？他不知道。

 

他知道的是，他永远也不会忘了这一刻。

 

对方的唇瓣动了动，张了又合，合了又张，像是在向他倾诉一个他永远也不会听见的秘密。Newt从鼻子里含糊地嗯了一声，闭上了眼睛。

 

好像有声音在他的心房外面敲门，咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚咚，正催促他去开门。

 

于是他从角落里站起身，摸着黑奔跑起来，兜兜转转了一阵子，好不容易才摸到门把手。那个有形的声音就站在外面，打着拍子歌唱着——那是一曲名为“我也爱你”的恋歌。

 

他想他听见的一定是Percival的声音。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一则点梗。偷拍狂Percival Graves的恋爱史AU。有年龄操作，两人同班同岁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七夕快乐！谢谢向我点了梗的太太们，谢谢各位家长组的太太一直喜欢我的文。这篇文献给所有想表白的人！

 

* * *

**失感系列——失去视觉**

 

 

“嘿。”

 

你举着相机，身子保持着半蹲半跪的姿势，朝不远处那个杵着的人影喊了一声。

 

你的左手缓缓扭转着镜头，只有手掌大小的观景窗里的画面随之拉近，你不由得屏住呼吸，用右手食指轻轻地，慢慢地，小心翼翼地按下快门键。

 

咔嚓，干脆利落的声响为你保留住了这一瞬间的美好，也同时惊动了周围专心啄食的白鸽。雪白色的鸟群扑棱着翅膀，不约而同地向上飞去，躲在相机背后的你偷偷抬起脑袋，视线在纯白与灰白互相交织的空隙之间穿梭，最终停留在那撮姜黄色的毛发上。

 

从空中落下的羽毛柔软地抚摸着你的脸颊。

 

他只身藏在树木的阴影下，面对着你，双唇一张一合说着什么以你的距离是无法听清的话语。阳光透过层层树叶落下的细碎光亮像面包上的糖霜，洒了他满身。

 

啊，如果黑夜里也有太阳，那么他便能看见星空了吧。

 

他在那片微弱的光亮里冲你咧起唇角，而你听见了从自己的唇角旁漏出的那声有如生日许愿般的叹息。

 

 

 

你拍下的第一张成功对准焦距的照片，是在你满十四岁的两天以后，也是你正式开口向他打招呼的五天之前。

 

那年生日你收到了人生中第一件贵重的礼物，一台单反相机。当时的你表面上装作冷静，那副不为所动的表情把派对上的亲朋好友都骗了个遍，却始终骗不过内心的真实写照。其实你心里早就高兴坏了，以至于把自己反锁在洗手间的时候，你甚至没察觉到嘴角咧起的傻笑。

 

这一天，闷闷不乐了数多天的你终于久违地露出了笑容。

 

刚转学不久的你还没交到朋友，只因为别的同学都有了小集体，关系看上去都十分要好，完全没有可以容下你的空间，而你又是个爱顾忌各种各样的因素的小大人。你虽然平时话不多，也不畏惧向别人搭话，但你却害怕交到性格不合又或是会欺骗感情的朋友。你不喜欢爱惹是生非的捣蛋鬼，以及那些难以相处的书呆子。

 

你对身边人的言行举止要求很高，因此愿意接受你的标准，获得你的承认，并愿意为你上刀山下火海的挚友，说白了也就只有你的青梅竹马，Seraphina Picquery一个人。

 

但你毕竟还是个孩子，渴求被同济关爱似乎不无道理，于是这世上再无其他任务比“结交新朋友”更迫在眉睫。生日才刚过完没几天，你便遇上了新学校的户外教学日。千载难逢的好机会当然不能白白放过，而就在你决定踏上寻友旅程的时刻，你脚下的步伐大了许多，背包里的单反好像也轻了不少。

 

与往年不同，今年八月的夏天异常炎热，穿着制服站在太阳底下的你已然汗流浃背。你捧着相机，混在一群你尚未能叫出名字的同学之中，勉力踮起脚趾想偷拍几张在附近谈笑风生的游客，却怎么也够不着那梦寐的景色。

 

或许是因为你把说明书落在家的缘故，再加上你没有事先熟悉相机的用法，身材也不够高，所以你手忙脚乱地按着快门乱拍一通。最后你望着屏幕里模糊得无法辨析的照片，沮丧不已。

 

而你是一个相当固执的人。

 

花了大半天捣鼓相机，你总算在天色暗下来之前搞明白如何在镜头瞄准想拍的景色时对上焦，而其他人早就利用这些时间吃了好几个冰淇淋。黄昏把你眼前的世界染上橘黄色，在所有人和物的背后都抹了一层金屑。你望着这一切，信心十足地举起相机，准备拍下飞鸟划过火烧云的瞬间。

 

不料，一个戴着墨镜的年幼身影不小心闯进了你的镜头。那头姜色的卷发与那些覆在他身上的黄色光晕，在你的眼中交相辉映。

 

食指按下快门的那刹那，与夕阳相融的男孩闻声，恰巧转过头来。

 

那是你为Newt拍下的第一张照片。

 

 

 

自此以后，独行侠Newt Scamander的身影占据了你的全部视线。

 

你相当清楚，那个和你一样时常是孤身一人的男孩既不黏人也不讨人厌，雀斑遍布的脸颊上偶尔会露出几个如阳光般纯粹得温暖人心的笑容。于是寡言少语的他和初来乍到的你在歪打误撞中相识相认，几经挫折，最终熟稔。

 

他是你在这个陌生的班级里结识到的第一个朋友，也偏偏是唯一一个能与你维系一生的人。

 

你擅长洞察人心，却总会在揣测Newt的想法方面失败的一塌糊涂。幸在你至少还没落到束手无策的地步，懂得闭口不谈“今天天气不错呢”和“昨晚的动画看了吗”之类视野性问题。可惜你不曾了解盲人眼中的世界，以至于你常常无法捕捉到他那跳跃式的思维，以及那如同动物般敏感又易变的心理。

 

所以你们之间的话题其实并不多，再加上各自的兴趣爱好大相迳庭，能聊到一块儿的事情便屈指可数了。你对他热衷的动植物学的概念和理论一概不知，而他也同样不理解你对法律的喜爱——说白了，就是他脑子里的那些具抽象的想象力和你脑子里的那些墨守成章的逻辑思维，根本不在同一个频道上。

 

难免有人好奇就八卦两句，问你们这么闷骚怎么还能玩到一起，Newt就会拿胳膊肘子戳戳你的手臂，这时候你便抄起书本糊那人一脸。诚然，你们的相处习性有天壤之别，你也常常搞不懂他怎么就愿意当你的朋友，但你们的关系是好是坏，可不是什么能随便让外人评论的花边新闻。

 

既然双方的互动少，或许单方的互动就足够了。于是你找时间给他读书，读那些你不感兴趣他却听的津津有味的植物护理书，除此之外，你还像个尽心尽职的小老师那样教他认字，即便有很多专属名词都还是他教会你的。

 

但这还不够，完全不够，根本不足以弥补Newt不能看见的那份遗憾。

 

如果时间能定格在一瞬就好了。

 

于是你想，那就拍吧，把那些终将逝去的美好时光都用有色的图像记录下来，好好保存。说不定今后的你便可以成为他的眼睛，把往昔记叙成一个个永不褪色的故事，和他一同分享。

 

规划着你们之间的无限未来的同时，你悄然攥紧了手里的单反，小心翼翼地感受着那份沉甸甸的质感，像是在对待一件稀世的宝物。

 

 

 

你家境优渥，十六岁那年便拿到了一部手机。那是当时最流行最时髦的一款智能机，屏幕相当大，玩游戏看视频时那叫一个痛快，只可惜Newt无法和你分享这份喜悦。

 

于是你用手机里自备的音乐播放器播钢琴曲，让他猜演奏者是肖邦还是贝多芬，又或者是柴可夫斯基等。一开始Newt还不能回应自如，你给他恶补了几堂课，他又笑又气地评论你是哈利波特小说里的Snape教授。但也确实是严师出高徒，后来他能把演奏家的曲名曲风都倒背如流，你这个当老师的倒是老脸一红，开始自愧不如了。

 

可笑的是那机子的功能虽多虽好，像素却比你的单反还差，甚至是差远了。但这对你一个学生党而言，小巧的手机却是再方便不过的利器。

 

那时的你堪称偷拍狂魔，可你自己都不太清楚到底是什么驱使你如痴如醉地拍摄他。

 

Newt带着耳机在图书馆靠窗的位置里发呆，黑色的墨镜在夏日的暖阳里愈显柔和，好似他只是戴着副太阳眼镜，恣意地享受着窗外的平凡景观，乐此不疲。你的手机对准他，手指一按屏幕，那副如水彩画般绚烂的画面便凝固在你的手机相册里。

 

韶华易逝青春易老，人这一生只能年轻一次。

 

或许是过早地明白了这个道理吧，你显得有些急躁，因你和他苟存于世的每一段共同时光都值得加倍珍惜，而你不想让努力付诸流水，所以你不停地拍不断地拍，让时间一遍又一遍地冻结。你对大脑玩的骗人把戏再清楚不过了，为此，不用相片记录下来不行，否则记忆会说谎，永恒会假笑，青春会被埋葬。

 

人这一生只能年轻一次，而你会永远记得。

 

 

 

曾几何时，Newt的笑容骤减，你开始纳闷那些漂浮在他身旁的温暖怎么变得有如深海一般寒凉。

 

你诚然知道独来独往的你们向来都是不被人理解的，别人爱说他的闲话，别人也爱说陪伴在他左右的你的闲话。你有好几次想冲那些躲在教室背后七嘴八舌的家伙们发脾气，但那些家伙也不是傻子，瞟见你凛冽的目光后就乖乖住嘴了。

 

他会不会是忍烦了才更拒人千里之外了？哎，你真的太不懂这些。他总是孤独的，心思也是难揣测的。

 

在你一遍又一遍软磨硬泡的询问下，Newt终于拗不过你，和你说了他在放学后被言语欺凌的事情。那段时间他请了几天假，返校后也没和你多谈，只是敷衍说感冒很严重。其实你一早就从老师口中挖出了请假真相，但你就是想听他亲口说一次。

 

你是个称职的朋友吗，不是；你残忍吗，有一点吧。

 

可你无论如何都想让他自己把脓包戳破，否则伤口不会好，还会在时光洪流里刻下丑陋的痕迹。但他的笑容依旧不在，只是偶尔会被你绞尽脑汁想出的笑话逗得干笑两声，而他整个人也没因为你的关心和他哥哥的嘘寒问暖有一点点好转。

 

但你相信他是坚强的，他只是需要时间缓冲。

 

两周后你提及了那部手机在他请假回来没几天便被摔个粉碎的事情。你到现在还能记得他倒吸一口气的表情，唯一的遗憾是手机不在身旁，不然就可以照下来了。当时的他一脸不敢置信地问，像你这样细心的人怎么会如此粗心，你笑而不语，却因能看见他的朝气而感到无比喜悦。

 

你没问Newt为什么只说自己被言语欺凌却闭口不提那些更重要的信息，所以你相对的，也没告诉他你手机坏了的原因。

 

你隔天放学便看见那群恶霸把他围在教学楼后面的空地里，把他的墨镜当玩具在空中抛来抛去耍他玩，有一个还揪着他的头发，边伸出三根手指边问他这是几。他气得拳打脚踢，一个目标也没能命中，反倒惹火了一个蹲在旁边看热闹的，一脚上去便踹在他的肚子上。他确实是坚强的，鼻血糊了满脸也没哭出来。

 

你再也看不下去了，手机往地下一摔就冲上去和那群人拼命。个子虽说比平均青少年都矮了些，但你的气势可没输给在场的任何人，左手一拳右手一巴掌，力气比谁都大。然而，纵使你体力再好，也终究不是一群混混的对手，所以你的下场便是自己被揍得比他还惨，而他的墨镜也在一片混乱中被那些人踩得像你一样惨。

 

那群人朝你们骂了几句脏话后灰溜溜地跑了。你松了口气，维持着趴在地上的姿势扭过头看Newt的伤势，谁知他早便晕过去了，胸口一起一伏，正平缓地呼吸着。你傻傻地笑了。恍惚间，你似乎看见他的嘴边终于抿起的笑容。

 

你是个称职的朋友了吗？或许吧，答案无所谓了。

 

你希冀这个转折点将是他乘上的那辆孤独列车的终点，今后的日子你会以此为戒，用尽一切办法让他欢笑，让他笑出眼泪，让他的欢声笑语里溢满的全都是Percival Graves的色彩。

 

哎，你明明连怎么令自己开心都不知道，却不知哪来的信念，你想让他笑。

 

 

 

你很快便有了新的手机，由于之前的相底都备份到了电脑上，所以你丝毫不担心上一部手机的损坏程度。

 

可你们毕竟是高三的人了，学业生涯也陷入了繁忙阶段，因此你能拍Newt的空暇也相对少了很多很多。大多数时候你们都窝在图书馆的一隅自习，有信心了便压着嗓子互相提问。Newt是个聪明人，视力障碍也无法雪藏他在科学方面像金子般熠熠生辉的才华，于是你们进行等价交易，他为你解答一题理科题目换你为他解答一题文科题目。

 

即便如此，你依旧会挤出时间偷拍他。当他听着耳机里的英文听力题目发愁时，你会坐在一旁假装用手机查资料，偷偷避过图书管理员朝你投来的“图书馆里禁止摄影”的眼神，然后手指灵活地滑出照相机的功能，再轻轻一按，手机里便又是一幅定格的剪影。

 

也就是在那瞬间，你的脑子里倏地闪过这样一个疑问。

 

为什么你只拍他，为什么你偏偏只拍Newt Scamander？

 

真怪，这种在心底深处翩翩起舞的感情究竟为何呢。你揪着胸口，嘴巴像金鱼吐泡那样一张一合，却无望地发觉自己无法用言语表述，无法用肢体传达那份难以名状的感觉——时而像冲上夜空骤然炸开的花火般令人窒息，时而像滑落天际的流星砸在心房般令人喘息。不要浮木，不要救生圈，不要挣扎，就这样让他溺死在这片弥漫着毒雾的花海里，好吗，好吗？

 

好的。

 

你意识到了什么，于是你匆忙站起身，好似是下一秒就是世界末日，若你没立刻做这件事便离世了你会很后悔。你也懒得管桌上的笔和本子怎么哗啦啦地掉了一地，在书架旁静心阅读的人怎么朝你投来异样的目光，你只顾着把手机调成自拍模式，伸长手臂一把搂过那个仍旧搞不清状况的姜黄色脑袋，然后你的嘴旁咧起了一个足以毁灭世界的自信笑容。

 

三、二、一，咔嚓。

 

这是你第一次主动融入你眼中的世界。或许是你厌倦了看见他孤独的身影，又或许是你想一直陪伴在他的身旁，再或许是两者皆有。你暗暗地琢磨着原由，但你最后发现，或许你只是想要一张你们的合照罢了。

 

 

 

从那时开始，你发觉你已经不想再隔着镜头看他了。

 

但你已经没有太多时间去深究那些乱七八糟的了，于是手机和单反都锁在柜子里被你遗忘了将近一年。发愤图强了一年之后的结果便是，你和他都如愿以偿地考上了理想的大学。即便同校不同系，你们还会混在一块儿，好几年的老交情可不是能说断就断的。

 

上了大学时间便丰裕了不少，你又把那台单反掏出来用了。好的设备可不能就这样浪费了，于是你花了一些课余时间用作研习更深层次的拍照技术，也开始学着像个职业的摄影师那样拍了些花花草草游鱼走兽。之后你把相片发到网上，凭着一己之力获得了相当可观的粉丝量。

 

可你并不满足，名声不能代表什么，那份想拍Newt的心愿仍在原地徘徊，追着你兜圈子，不论你怎么竭尽全力地逃跑也无法忽视。

 

万万没想到，大二那年你运气很好，和他分在同一个宿舍。本来你们选修的科系就是八竿子打不着的两个，一个生物一个法律，一般来说学校不会让两个不同科的同学住一块儿，但奇迹还是发生了。你没太纠结原因，毕竟当时的你早便被幸福和震惊冲昏了头脑，光是思考要不要继续进行Newt偷拍大业就已经忙得回不过神了。

 

不过，至于Theseus找到你并拽着你的衣领威胁你，说“我不知道你有多大的本事令Newt拜托我让你当他室友不过你最好给我小心点”的事情，那又是后话了。

 

成了室友后的你们愈加放肆了，两个早就成年的大男人仿佛是从未享受过青春的小毛孩一样，每天都在门禁之前跑出校园在附近的商场游乐厅酒吧K房里闹腾一遍后，手臂攀着彼此肩头，你们拖着疲惫的身躯回宿舍，草草洗漱过便倒床大睡。

 

某天回去的路上你盯着他喝得傻呵呵的笑容发呆，然后你发觉，你真的不想再隔着镜头看他独自一人的身影，没为什么别的，只因为这并不是什么用爱情或者友情之类道貌岸然的理由可以解释得清楚的原因。

 

总之你就是不想。

 

 

 

然后你拍着拍着，不知不觉就想通了。

 

你为什么只执着拍他一个人？这不是因为“去他的狗屁原因”，也不是因为“我是他迷弟”，不是因为“老子就是要拍”，更不是因为“你管不着”。

 

除了想要记录下流逝在你们身边的每一分每一秒，你更想为他保留住那些他永远也看不见你却能发现的，每一个琐碎而闪闪发光的瞬间。这是你眼中的他，是你眼中的你们，是属于你们以一步一个脚印描绘书写而成的历史。

 

恐怕所有人都以为他是个腼腆怕生的人，可他的喜怒哀乐，他的那些只展现给你一个人的无与伦比的景色，他的那些只有你一个人能看见的独一无二风景，想必是除你以外的任何人都无法用相机记录，用记忆保存，用心灵铭记的，Newt Scamander的人生轨迹。

 

当两颗赤诚的心交织共舞的瞬间，他的人生轨迹，便等同于你这一生的故事了。

 

他知道你一直在拍他吗，他知道你一直在陪他吗，他知道你这些年的沉默其实是最长情的告白吗。你不知道那些答案，你不太想知道，但你无比希望他会替你知道。

 

所以你只知道，这些话必须传达给他，否则他这辈子就不会知道。

 

于是此刻的你打算付诸行动。他向来是会在约定时间之前到约定地点的人，所以你不紧不慢地按下开机键，举起单反，镜头对准那个坐在公园长椅上边撕面包屑边喂身旁白鸽，嘴边还扬起微小笑容的姜色发男子。流沙般的暖阳在他的身上落上一层金色的糖霜，纯白的鸽子飞旋时落下的羽毛纷纷扬扬，在他的身后展开了双巨大的翅膀。

 

你屏息。

 

那刹间的光景，宛若你在黑夜里看见的太阳，散发着太过炫目的光芒。

 

啊啊，说不定他看见星空了。躲在取景器后面眯着眼看他的你如是想着，似乎在那簇阳光的深处找到了你和他相拥接吻的身影。你按下快门，发现再也没有其他事物比摄录他的一生更值得令你情迷意乱了。

 

“你知道吗，我其实喜欢你很久了。”

 

就像你们第一次相见的时候，他闻声扭过头，给你留下一张对准焦的照片，你在那瞬为他倾心。

 

 

 

就像第一次那样。

 

 

 


End file.
